Passion vacation in New York part three final chsp
by Mercedesadams
Summary: The final week of the Hart's escape for a passion filled vacation has them spending it doing their favorite past time activity, and a few romantic surprise's in store for each other to.


Passion vacation in New York city part three

After spending the first 6 days of their vacation locked away in the penthouse the Hart's had been blissfully enjoying their passion filled days and nights, they luxuriated in their time alone talking about anything and everything just like they always have and always will. Both thought maybe tomorrow they'd take a chance on rejoining the outside world. Both laughing when they in unison said if we witness anything, we bow out and call the police and walk away. They still had 7 days left of their magical get a way and didn't want to spend it getting involved in anymore of these things they found themselves pulled into all the time.

Johnathan and Jennifer were snuggling up on the couch by the fire place, he said so our plan for tomorrow is breakfast at Tiffany's and shopping, and a movie, was there anything else? Jennifer turning in his arms, nope I think that's about it, I will miss this too...being here alone, no interruptions, making love on a moments notice. Johnathan laughing... Why Mrs Hart, we do have several secret places, but yes on a moments notice it has gotten us in trouble a few times. Jennifer cracking up darling remember the time Max walked in on us in the pool house? Johnathan laughing yes, well hey it was you that wanted the midnight swim, then swam under me and yanked off my swim trunks in the water then sent them flying across the other side of the pool, Jennifer giggles, yeah and you swam after me caught me and unsnapped my suit top, then swung it across the pool and bottoms at the other? Then buster if you recall it was you that got it started? I said it was getting to heated so lets head to our room.. We started in the pool but you're god given talents were pushing me beyond my vocal ability to be quiet, and we had forgot to put freeway in the house so he was barking at us. Johnathan is laughing yes and me walking up stairs at that moment wasn't going to happen either so you pulled us into the pool house, we barely made the bed, poor Max had thought some teenagers jumped the fence and were in the pool, and heard my screams and got scared and walked in on us just as I screamed your name but then it was to late he caught us mid stream in the bed. Both now laughing... Ah poor Max, in all our years together you wonder what he thinks about us, we're not always the most quiet lovers, nor do we always make it to our room. She's laughing I assume he thinks we're sex crazed maniacs. Johnathan looking at her...well we are so there's no sense in hiding it. Jennifer that's true you do turn me a sex starved maniac. Johnathan I'm pretty sure we're worse than rabbits. She giggles well it's all your fault, your sexual expertise is and has always been electrifying to me. Laughing well that's a two way street darling. Johnathan smiling speaking of us getting caught... Remember the time at the Butterfields party you started in on me under the table I'm amazed we weren't caught at the table thank goodness for that hand crafted high set table, she giggles well we had tried to escape after dinner before dessert when you pretended to get the page to go call the office for a crises that had to be taken care of right away. I was all for taking it home or our little off road hideaway of ours, but no...someone.. She clears her throat hinting at Johnathan... Couldn't wait and wanted a little quickie to take the edge off before we got home so it was you that grabbed my hand and ran to the bathroom... We would have been fine but someone clears her throat again lost in the moment forgot where we where and let your vocal pleasures climb to a higher level and the Butterfields high school aged son ran down stairs to tell his dad he thought the maid and the buttler where having sex in the guest bathroom, Jennifer laughing shaking her head, yes and he felt the need to announce it in front of everyone at the guest table. Then to make mater's worse we walked out of the bathroom right as the Butterfields and their kid were just about to open the door, Jennifer laughing.. Oh darling I don't know who felt worse them or us? Not to mention us walking down the stairs and everyone at the party realized it was us. Johnathan laughing but hey everyone seemed to get a good laugh out of it. Jennifer laughing yes and I had to face Nancy later that week at the Easter seals fundraiser. Oh my god, I had no real explanation other than I am so sorry, my husband is insatiable, and I've got no self control around him. She thankfully wasn't offended by it all and said she envied me, and would I talk to you about giving her husband some pointers. Johnathan started cracking up, yeah I know he was giving me a hard time the next day while we were playing golf, saying Nancy wanted to know why he wasn't sneaking her off to bathrooms for sex. Jennifer shaking her head oh darling and those were just a couple of the times we were caught. Johnathan laughing well what can we say? Jennifer smiling shaking her head...yeah... What can we say. My husband is a god in bed I can't help myself. He says well then I better live up to the title, he scoops her in his arms and turns her over on the couch, he engulfs her mouth in a powerful kiss, which turns passionate quickly, they make love on the couch, after they're all snuggled up in each others arms, Jennifer I should get some dinner into to you darling. What do you feel like? He smiles I'm happy with desert here. She laughs me too. But...its my job to take care of you, and you need food to. He smiles...I say we make it easy and polish off the left overs, then grab a can of whip cream and take dessert in front of the fire. She shakes her head, gives him a dig in the ribs. You're amazing. She moves off of him they re dress and head off to the kitchen after dinner they toss the dishes and containers in the dishwasher, their plates and glasses, Johnathan says enough slaving in a kitchen... Come on let me pamper you, Jennifer laughs slaving, darling I heated up left overs that's hardly slaving away in a kitchen, plus you helped me and helped me with dishes. He says yes, but...that's enough you need your energy for other things...not to mention we're going on a shopping spree tomorrow. So follow me sweetheart, he takes her hand and leads her to the couch, pours her a glass of champagne and sits her on the couch you stay right here, ill be right back. He runs and grabs her a towel and gets the massage oils he returns, she not knowing what he's up to reaches for him with her arm's open he say's just a minute darling, I've got surprise for you. He lays the blankets out and pop's the towel over the top, then sets the oil next to the fireplace to get warm, he then walks over to Jennifer bending down taking her hands in his, come with me my love...she smiles, stands up and follows him to the fireplace, he says here ill take this, she raises her eyebrows... He removed her bathrobe, lay here relax while I give you a full body massage. She's all excited, darling you know we never make it through a full one. Johnathan I promise we will this time. She giggles, ok. She lays down. Johnathan pulls up the sleves on his robe, pours the warm oil in his hands and rubs them together he starts on her shoulders, she sighs oh darling your hands are amazing, he works her shoulders back and arms, Jennifer nearly falls asleep, he pulls the other towel he had warming by the fire laying it over her to keep her warm. He starts on her feet and legs next, she semi awake, she sighs..mmm this is pure heaven. He smiles it sure is. He makes it to her thighs amazed they made it this far, neither one often has the ability to fight the desire to be going at it by now, he had to admit he was rather enjoying this he was forever gazing at her, but seeing her naked is impossible to not suck the very air from his lungs. One of his favorites was watching her dress in the mornings, he often had the distinct pleasure of undressing her most of the time, but he just found such a fascination in watching her dress, truth be told it would often consume his mind while at work, he'd think about how lucky it was to be her clothes right now, even after all their many year's together he still found her to be so alluring, she had maintained her amazing dancer's figure and was as sexy as the day they met. He made his way to her thighs and that's where things got heated quickly, her own desires and weakness to his very touch her her skin not to menton his expert ways he endlessly brings her to a blinding climax with those things, she to was amazed they made it this far, but he was now in weak territory for her as well as him, he worked the tops and sides making sure no knots if any were left un touched, he worked the backs of her legs and hips before making his way to her inner thighs, which she could no longer contain her control so she turned over facing him, fire in her eyes as he started his magic he stopped for a second and oiled up his hands again and worked her stomach, sides and breast's she sighed at his touch he moved his hands back to her thighs to where he had left off, she moaned a little louder as his intentions were playing like a fiddle, he looked up watching her expression and could see her stomach and chest moving faster the closer he got with one hand he moved to the spot, her head arched back in the pillow her eyes closed her face flushed he started to work her slow as she gasped and said oh..yes..he kept his hand and fingers working her to that next level, he leaned down to her ear and said I promised you a full body massage darling, this is just for starters. She cried out please don't stop..ah...she rose to to the top quickl, calling his name he watched her climb and peak as her climax took a strong hold of her, just before she rode the last of the wave that was taking over her body, he pulled his robe off, bent in between her locked her fingers with his, clasped her hands tight and whispered in her ear, let me finish your massage from inside you, her eyes opening to meet the fire in his, she gasped I love you just as he entered her, she moaned deeply at the sensation, Jonathan's eyes rolled back at the feel of her all around him, he gasped I love you too, he began his movements, her hips her mind and body moved in perfect unison with his, he was climbing the peak quickly with her moves matching his, both crying out in extacy, he found the nitch and her eyes opened wide her expression and feel of her around him knew this was it, he picked up the pace of his thrusts, he was crying out as she was pushing him to the brink of explosion, she cried out his name clinching his hands, her head arched back into her pillow they peeked the top together moaning as they rode the wave, both fighting for every last second of the ride, he let go of her hands and cupped her head in his hands, looked her in the face as she was coming back to earth, he lifted her lips to his, oh darling that felt amazing, I'm going to need a few min she laughed taking a breath of air, oh darling that one felt beyond amazing, she said thank you so much darling she kissed him deeply as he withdrew from her and colapsed at her side pulling her with him, he grabbed the comfortter and pulled it over them. Both completely satisfied, and exhausted, Jennifer kissing into his ear, god I love you. He smiles pulling her into him tighter, I love you too darling. They kiss and drift off to sleep.

The next morning both of them in the same position the fell asleep in, both fell into a deep sleep after thier expedition. He woke before her taking a minute to grasp where they were, he was feeling the ground under them and it was definitely not their bed. He collected his thoughts and recalled the passionate way they fell asleep so soundly after, he felt Jennifer's warm naked body wrapped up tightly around his. His arms holding her tight against his, he smiled and opened his eyes to see her still in a deep sleep, a dreamy look about her face, he knew she was happy and having a good happy dream. He was sure it was about him as she loved to tell him how much she dreams about him, she's got quite a memory on her to, her ability to recall every dream in such fine detail, was amazing to him, he loved in all their growing years together hearing about it the next morning while they laze about in bed holding each other talking the morning away. He watched her sleep, yet another one of his favorite ways to start his day with her, he lost himself in the euphoria of her and thought about how magical this first 6 days of vacation had been, he loved having her to himself, as well as shutting everyone and everything else out of their little world they created, he wanted to plan something big, something special, something they could do that would allow them to also keep the world at bay...yet they could remember and talk about for years to come, he lost himself in trying to formulate the perfect plan, and it hit him, oh this would be big, she's going love this, it would only remove them from this apartment for twenty four hours, yet for the most part keep the world at bay away from them, and like their little shopping spree plan today they agreed no getting involved in any of those things, no accepting invitations to anything. This would be the same rules. He smirked and thought to himself Johnathan Hart, you really nailed this one...now to try and keep her in the dark on this one, he tried to think of a time he could sneak off to set the arrangements in motion without her hearing them, he could call while she was in the shower, but he couldn't leave her naked and alone in the shower, and he knew her well enough to, she would be thinking of the same thing and call for him in her seductive manor to come soap her back as she likes to call it. Mmm no that won't work? He could sneak off while she was getting dressed... But wait no seeing naked hot Jennifer wet in her towel from her shower and watching her dress from head to toe mmmm...no way could he'd give that up, that was his third favorite thing to do in the morning... He surely couldn't give that up. Mmm next... Ah...ill do it while she's drying her hair, he knew she'd be getting it to perfection before their shopping spree today, she had to know her hair was just right before trying on various outfit's and dresses so she could Invision the full look she wanted. He smiled, ok so problem solved. Now my full attention can look down here and watch my beautiful wife sleep here. He looks down, brushing her hair from her eyes, so he can see them better. Looses himself in watching her sleep, Jennifer moans a little, her eyes still closed but she knows he's up and watching her, she smiles Good morning darling. He smiles Good morning darling, he leans down and kissing her, reaching into his hair, she looses herself into kiss, her eyes open all dreamy eyed looking at him. Looks like we fell asleep pretty hard, were still here on the living room floor. He laughs must have slept great, because last thing I remember was snuggling up to you after that incredibly mind blowing love session we had. She gets all bright eyed and excited oh that felt so good, I say we recapture it tonight. He looks at her I'm game. She kisses him, what do you say we get our shopping spree going so we can get back heres so I can attack you tonight. I've got some plans in store for you, looking in her eye's... Mmm would this have anything to do with your dreams last night? She smiles looking up at him, questionly. How many hours were you watching me...taking a dig at his ribs, I mean "looking" at me? Tilting his head back he laughs, it was this morning, you were fast asleep I could tell by the way you were breathing, but you had this smile like what ever it was you were dreaming about made you really happy, she shakes her head, the way you can read me even in my sleep blows my mind. But yes just before I woke up I was dreaming of us making love, I had some big plans for you, and I would normally tell you all about it because I remember every detail but I will tell you you're every expression told me you were over the top, and I can't wait to get you there. He is now loosing his train of thought. Ah..how about we hit the shower and you can fill me in there? Looking at him with those sultry eyes she shakes her head... Ah..uh...tonight... Kemosabe it requires more time than we have this morning, and I fully intend to follow this dream to the letter. She kisses him, come on...come wash my back in the shower. Lets have a little morning take the edge off fun, then you can do what I catch you doing every morning you get a chance and that's watch me get dressed winking at him, she gets out of the blankets stands up winks at him raises her eyebrows and gestures him towards the bedroom for a shower he laughs and says once again you caught me. He laughs gets up and they streak off to the shower for a little morning fun.

After some fun with soap in the shower, and a morning round to hold us off past lunch, the Harts emerged from the shower, reached for their towels, wrap them around themselves. Johnathan admiring the way she looks in the towel licks his lips looks at her and says YUM that towel is very lucky right now. Jennifer shakes her head giggles and says you're insatiable you know that don't you? He looks down and says well he can't help it that you bring him to attention so quickly he has a one-track mind as you like to call it. Shaking her head laughing she says now don't you start, we will never get out of here. I'm going to get dressed so you can do what i know you love to do and watch... she winks teases him walks past him and heads towards the bedroom, and to her dresser, his tounge practicly hanging out of his mouth, he follows her like a lost puppy dog, momentarily forgetting his plans, of merely watching her get dressed so that when she's blow drying her hair he can dash to the phone to put his plans in motion for her ultimate romantic surprise. Once again trying to re compose himself from what he really wants to do and that is snatch that towel off of her toss her on the bed and ravish her all day long. She makes her way to the dresser smiling knowing he's watching her every move secretively she knows he does this every morning and every chance he gets however after being married for so many years knowing that he still finds her as alluring as the day they met makes her feel amazing she teases him grabs out a pair of her white silk panties with the matching bra pulls the towel from her body and tosses it at him. Smiling he catches the towel hugging it close to him he watches in amazement while she gets dressed once again fighting with every strength he has within him from ripping everything off she just put on and tossing her back on the bed. Once she's dressed she knows he's been gaping at her the whole time she smiles and says ok buster that's all you get until tonight but I promise like always you get to unwrap it. But for now I need to go dry my hair and get ready so we can get out of here get you breakfast at Tiffany's and get our little shopping spree going because tonight my ever handsome sexy God in bed of a husband I've got plans for you. She leans up and kisses him, and scoots off to dry her hair. Johnathan holding her towel still with the fresh vision of those parties and matching bra.. He says wiping the sweat from his forehead enjoy your time because I am ripping you off of her the first chance I get tonight. He shakes his head...hitting himself focus Johnathan... Let those panties and bra have their fun tonight they're getting ripped off her by my teeth. He hears dryer come on, and snaps himself back to reality and bolts to the living room to make the phone call to set up the arrangements as planned he had everything arranged set in place before she finished blow drying her hair. He ran in and dressed for breakfast at Tiffany's and the shopping spree in NYC finest shops. After getting dressed he headed into the bathroom to finish getting ready, Jennifer was sitting at the vanity doing her make up, yet another strategic plan of hers as she likes enough to help her see the look in evening wear, yet not overdo it to much for her daytime looks. He came up behind her looked in the mirror and said, you know you can't improve something that's already flawlessly perfect. She smiled all dreamy at him, you always say the sweetest things to me. She leaned her head back into him, he kissed down her neck and into her shoulder. She closed her eyes lost in the feeling of his lips on her and his firm grip of his hands on her arms. She looked up at him, I love you. He kissed her cheek, I love you to. He steps aside to let her finish getting ready he put his cologne on and coamed his hair, now it was Jennifer who caught herself gaping, she loved his hair, it was so soft and silky, she couldn't get enough of running her fingers through the back of it. She caught wind of his cologne and thought god he's still so sexy and handsome. She looked at him in his finely tailored Gucci suit, with the colar open and unbuttoned showing his chest and those strong arms, she was really getting heated she thought do we really need to go shopping, I want to get up and rip that suit off him and kiss every square inch of his body. She faned her self off with her makeup brush. Ok...focus Jennifer... Breakfast at Tiffany's, shopping then tonight.. You recreate your dream. She went back to finishing her make up, then stood in the mirror to check the full view of her hair clothes and makeup, she fixed a couple things looked in the mirror and caught him watching her, she knew he was lost in thoughts because the dazed look told her he wasn't present. She smiled turned and looked at him...she shook her head...snapped her fingers... Earth to Johnathan... Are you here darling. He snapped out if it when his mind heard the sound of that angelic voice of hers, what...yes darling. She walked to him taking hold of his tie, she loved to fix it for him, plus it gave her an excuse to run her fingers over his chest, she was dying to touch him. She looked st him...penny for your thoughts... You were pretty deep in thought... Was watching me get dressed to much for you this morning? He smiled licked his lip and said.. A little, honesty I was thinking how lucky those panties and bra is right now, and how I cant wait to get them off you. She shook her head, well thier a little heated now to, since I was thinking about you. They laugh kiss each other, we're over the top she said, he kissed her I know... Aint it great. They lean in and kiss.

Later they're sitting at Tiffany's sipping their coffee, waiting for thier breakfast to arrive. Jennifer says so this big event that we're attending between Hart industries and these up and coming computer based companies, how formal is it? Should we look for our attire at Gucci or do you want us to go up the block for one of a kind hand designed attire for the event? He puts his coffee down, I was thinking its going to be a huge event with grand potential on several projects, several with regards to your article. I'm thinking tailor made attire. She smiles ok so after breakfast we will head over to the studio, then back here if need to, then to the other shops we wanted to go to. Then how about lunch at Eleven or Asiate's? Mmm wow both sounds amazing, what do you feel like? Smiling I don't know either, both sound so wonderful. How about we think about it and choose later, he winks at her, sounds like a great idea to me sweetheart, the waitor walks up behind Johnathan, Jennifer motions to him that their food is here. They set his blueberry pancakes down, he raises his eyebrows.. Ah my favorite, thank you he says as the waitor places his plate in front of him. He hands Jennifer her Eggs Benedict. They set the glasses of fresh mimosas can we bring you anything else Mr. And Mrs. Hart? They shake thier heads, no thank you, this looks wonderful. Jennifer reaches for her drink and says...to my most amazingly wonderful husband touched by her sweet toast, thank you darling, they clink glasses take a sip and dig into thier breakfast. Then head off on thier shopping expeditions. Enjoying the benefits of having thier package's shipped straight to thier home they could enjoy walking the streets and getting in and out of taxi cabs much easier and enjoyable. Jennifer is freezing walking down the block with Johnathan, while most of the snow had melted making walking much easier, that and the crews keeping the sidewalks clear, she gripped onto Johnathan even more seeking extra warmth, he drew her in close and kept her from slipping in her heels she was wearing. They entered the Gucci store, and were greeted right away by the store manager who greated them by name. He knew who all the highend clients were by name. He snapped his fingers for two of the store employees who rushed to his side, he reached for Jonathan's hand hello Mr and Mrs Hart, welcome to NY. I hope our record breaking storm hasn't hindered or altered your feelings about our city? They both smile shake his hand, hello, and no actually we've enjoyed it. Our trip here is extremely pleasure only, so it was no big deal being held into our apartment. He smiles yeah that was quite the storm, ive lived here all my life and never saw anything like it. We closed the store for a little over two days it was to hard to get in here. Jennifer said I'm sure, we watched it from our living room window and never saw anything like it. I too lived here before I met my husband. I don't ever recall the city completely shutting down that way. He nodded his head it sure was a great site to see..from the comfort of ones home for sure. Now...how can we help you today?, are you looking for something in particular or is this just a pleasure shopping spree? They in unison say ah...a little of both, Johnathan wanted to look at some suits for work and I'm looking for something along the same lines for an upcoming event with Newsweek magazine. He says sure how about I turn you over to our staff here and they can help you out. They both nod perfect thank you, they lean in and kiss, see you in a little while. They both head off to thier perspective locations with thier sales assistants. Later both assistants running up to each other for the same reason, Jennifer wanted her husband's thoughts on the outfit, and he wanted her's on his suits. Both assistants laughing saying wow they're really in tune with each other, I'll let Mrs Hart know and meet you up in suits. Jennifer wearing her suit outfit meet's up with Johnathan in his suits both are excited and say wow when they see each other. Jennifer helps him pick out the two best styles on him and colors, he placed the order, the manager met them at the register and asked if he'd send her suit to the penthouse or thier home in Los Angeles? She said Los Angeles would be great. And Mr Hart ill have everything sent to Henry's for them to be taylor fitted. Henry had passed away years ago, but his son trained after him for years and did all his suits to perfection. They head out and Jennifer says darling can we head over to Chanel, I've got something I wanted to get for part of your surprise but you cant see it before I'm ready. He wags his eyebrows... Give me a hint...will you be in the woman's dept or lingerie dept? She giggles.. Lingerie buster...he pulls at his tie and says damn its hot out here. She laughs looking around at the snow on the ground around him, giggling she says come on darling she waves for the cab, and they head for chanel, while there Johnathan fight's the urge to sneak out and see what she's buying, as if the show case of her putting on those panties and bra weren't still fresh in his head, he was still jealous of them right now. He was now trying to refocus his thoughts, thank God she opted to do this to him after he tried on his suits or the entire store would see the bulge in his pants. He spun on his heels looked at the time on the watch Jennifer gave to him and said 25 min before I meet her in the meeting spot..ive got time, he bolted off to buy her a surprise. Later they met up at the meeting spot Johnathan hoping she had her package in hand, darling did you not find what you we're looking for, she gives him a dig to the ribs, yes I did, I just knew it would be to much for you and since we don't exactly have our spots we can run off to here in NY, I had it sent to the apartment. He leans in and says smart. I'm already having jealous issues with those white silk panties and bra right now ..he kisses her, people are walking by smiling at them. She says ok...come on my one track minded husband.. Lets go figure out which place we're going and get some lunch then head back to the apartment, Johnathan checking his watch, oh yes that's a great idea knowing that the events start at 7. And they would both need an overnight bag. They went off to hail the taxi, and chose asiste's. Once they arrived they had asked for the private seating area, host to the celebs and other officials who have a low profile spot to relax from press or other annoyances. The view was fabulous, and they had other ameneties not offered in the main seating area, they had someone playing the piano while they ate. They made their menu choice and asked for tea with their meal but placed a drink order with the appetizer. Once the drink's arrived Johnathan raised his glass and leaned over to Jennifer, to my most beautiful wife, whom I'm absolutely crazy about. And...he leans into her ear who happens to be the sexiest woman in the world..and my lips long to devour right now. She smiles shaking her head she clinks glasses, sips and says seductively, and for the record by body longs for those lips and tongue to. They sneak a kiss after the sip of their drinks, Johnathan says I was going to save this as a surprise once we got back to our apartment, but given the short time span and how I know you like to pack with a plan...I've got a big surprise for you tonight too. She gets all excited, oh I love your surprise's...he interjects well I'm still keeping it a secret you will find each one in the right time... However I will tell you that it's a romantic overnight get a way, our ride for the first part will be at our apartment at 7, now taking in our intence need to hide from the world for the most part we'll still be doing that, our ride will take us alone to each location. Jennifer's eyes are wide, her head spinning with excitement...mmm can I have a hint as to what to pack? He says I've taken care of one part the rest ill say travel, and what you would normally pick for our normal outing's. Most of tomorrow you won't need anything

.she is going out of her mind trying to figure out what in the world he could be up to, he smiles watching her, he sees the excitement and anticipation like a child. The food comes out they eat their meal and do what they do best and loose sight of the outside world and everything around them and get lost in their conversations and just being with each other. After they both look at each other and say how incredible that was and how this is now to be added to the list of must go to when we're in NYC.

After a great meal and a full day of shopping the harts hail the taxi ride back to their apartment once there, the packages they ordered were all sent to the desk, the doorman asks if they want to bring them up or have them sent...both say..ah...sent.. Johnathan says actually the bigger one I have there can you send it to this location attention to me with a note to have it sent to this... As Johnathan is writing down the information Jennifer is trying to sneak peak at what he's writing, he sensed her close presence and leans over his paper then hands it to the clerk. He turns his attention to her come on my love lets pack, while today has been great, ive also missed our alone time. I need to hold you and neck for a while before we go..my lips are really missing you, so are my arms and body. She look's at him touched. I've missed you to. Come on, she points with her come here finger. They exit to the elevator, once inside they're alone, Jennifer can't resist attacking him, the doors closed, he reached for the button once pushed she caught him completely off guard and leaped on him pushing him up against the back wall she passionately kissed him her hands running through his hair, he engulfed her mouth parting her mouth with his tongue, they were in a battle to taste each other, both loosing ground under them as the passion built between them. They were startled back to reality when the door to their elevator opens, both breathing heavy, they look at each other and smiled. They exit and head toward the apartment. They walk in the door Jennifer spins on her heals fire in her eyes, she pins him to the door and does it again, they're passionately kissing, both loosing control quickly as the desire is escalating beyond the point of self control, when they're stopped by the door being knocked on with their packages being sent up, they pull back take the pakages and shut the door, Jennifer looks him dead in the face darling what time are we supposed to be ready? Johnathan looks at his watch two hours exactly, she says... We've got time, I'm an expert at packing, he looks at her we will make it work, ill never make it till tonight, Jennifer walking over and ripping off his tie and jacket she says i won't last either I want you... They have each others clothes off in seconds, down to his boxer's and her bra and panties, he looks at her... I've been waiting all day to rip these off...he scoop's her off the floor and into his arms and takes her to the bed.

After thier their little love making session, the Hart's tag teamed packing, then looked at each other shaking their heads at the mess of clothes Jennifer searching the bedroom, darling I know you were dying to rip my bra and matching panties off, but do you recall in the heat of passion where you sent them flying, because my mind was not thinking at that point, he laughs.. Neither was mine...ah...he surveys the room and says ah sorry darling... And points across the room on the dresser with the vase of flowers they landed ontop, she shakes her head smiling, and the bra...both turn and look she looks up in the corner of the room behind the plant it was in the pot, she laughs walking over... Darling... She pulls it out...found it..thank you. We are bad... He looks at her winking... I know... Aint it great? Winking, yes it is. He looks at the clock wow we packed and got ready fast.. Had I known I could have repeated that last move.. visibly taken by the mere thought she said don't you start tonight buster...tonight.. I've got my own plans for you to Kemosabe. He looks at her... Anything that has you and I together... I'm ready. She wags her eyebrows oh it's definitely going to involve that. She leans in and kisses him. I love you. He looks at her, I love you to darling. He kisses her.. Ok Mrs. Hart, now...for your surprise... He grabs the bags and takes them to the door, Jennifer locked her arm around his they head for the elevator she pushes the button and once inside she reached out for L he said uh ah...R...she looked at him confused, but daring? He nods his head R...she pushes it and up one two levels they went. As the door opened Steve was right there at the door, she looked at both of them confused, he said hello Mr and Mrs Hart, he took the bags from Johnathan and he looked at Jennifer and said welcome to surprise number one.. He walked with her outside of the elevator and there was a private helicopter, her eyes grew bright... Where are we going? He said part two is a surprise, but for now we're taking the NYC by night tour. Jennifer all excited, oh darling that sounds so amazing. They walked towards the plane and to the left on a table was a bottle of champagne and a single red rose still linked onto Johnathan he reached over and poured them each a glass, then handed the bottle to Steve who resat it in the bucket and took it to the plane. Johnathan turned and picked up the rose and handed it to her, looked her in the face and asked Mrs Hart, would you do me the honor of joining me on an romantic adventure for the next 24 hours, with tears in her eyes she said oh darling I'd go anywhere, do anything, and be anywhere with you and its always a romantic adventure. He smiles and lifts his glass and says to the love of my life, and our little adventure. They clinked glasses and sipped on the champagne, he gestured towards the plane she kissed his cheek, i love you. They head to the plane and hop in, sit down and retake thier glasses, Jennifer smiles, darling i love the pilot choice, Johnathan laughing says well i figured I'd keep us as sheltetrd as possible this way we would know that the pilot wasn't going to hijack us or use use to smuggle diamonds. Jennifer is cracking up, yes because it's happened to us before. Yes darling but this is the Jennifer Hart romantic getaway. With that the helicopter takes off for the skies giving them thr nights tour over the empire state building, all of the city, over the river, the Manhattan bridge, the statute of liberty all that are a must see by day.. Are a whole new experience by night from this one of a kind view. After a beautiful tour, Johnathan asks ok darling are you ready for part two? Jennifer leaning over her eyes all sparkling as long as it means I'm beside you., I'm ready for anything. He leans in and kisses her, ive got no intention of leaving your side for a second. Johnathan eyes still locked onto Jennifer, ok Steve lets head to our next destination. Steve looks up sure thing Mr. Hart with that they decent upon part two of Jonathan's surprise, Jennifer looks down as the helicopter slows and Jennifer looking down see's the castle surrounded in trees covered in white snow, Jennifer gasps... Darling that's the castle hotel. Johnathan nods his head as they land on the landing strip, once they touch down the staff is standing right there to cater to their every need. The bell boy takes their bags, Jennifer thanks Steve for his amazing flight skills over nyc, Johnathan also says thank you thst was quite an amazing site. He shakes his hsnd and Jennifer's no problem I was happy to do it, flying the hart jet is great, but the view you get from the helicopter ride is quite a sight to see. Looking at Johnathan he says so tomorrow at 8 pm right? Johnathan yes that's perfect thank you again for making it at the last second. No problem sir, actually you saved me from dinner at my mother in laws house, she was making her souffle, which we've yet to see or taste turn out. He shakes his head in a gagging manor. They all laugh and Johnathan says well NYC is full of amazing places to eat so go have dinner on us. He smiles thank you, he turns and hops back in the helicopter, Johnathan turns to Jennifer so Mrs Hart, are you ready for part two. She smiles snuggles into him for extra warmth. Yes darling thank you so much for all this, you're so incredibly romantic. He says like ive always said my darling, you're the inspiration behind everything I do. I love you with every part of me. She leans in and kisses him I love you to darling, come on take me inside and lets start our little romantic adventure here, because tonight I'm making dreams come true. She winks at him, he smiles and widens his eyes as he knows its of a sexual manor, she's amazing, absolutely the best, he winks at her come on darling lets get inside where its warmer. They link arms Jennifer hugging him into her tightly. They enter the door's the castle is beautiful done, secluded 45 min outside of the city up in the hills, its very secluded, with private levels and entrances for the A listers of the world, absolutely no press allowed, and exclusively privet. Jennifer gasps, taking in the architecture of the building, the manager walking straight up to them to welcome them personally. Hello Mr and Mrs Hart, welcome to the castle, we have your honeymoon suiet ready, Jennifer giggles daring you didn't? He looked at her, we're still on our honeymoon. Jennifer says yes the honeymoon never has ended, the manager smiked so how long has this honeymoon been going she clinged onto him 20 years now. the manager smiles that's amazing, especially in times like today its a rare thing. Johnathan looks at him well when your wife is as beautiful as her, she makes it easy. Never mind that I am absolutely crazy about her. He smiles you're a real inspiration im honored you choose us as your little getaway I promise your time here with us will be very memorable. They smile and thank him as he gives them a tour of the castle showing them all the amenities, he looked at Johnathan, we've also taken the liberty of making sure that all of your special requests have been made and our special staff is set and ready. Jennifer standing there in awe of it all, how amazing he was to have arranged such a romantic adventure like this, but he'd also made sure that their set plan for thier little passion getawaygetaway, was to be only for the two of them. Tears welled up in her eyes as the manager leaves them, Jennifer turning to face him once their alone, oh Johnathan, this is all so beautiful and so incredibly romantic. I love you so much. She's now streaming down her face, he melts seeing how touched she was by his little romantic surprise, he scoops her into his warm strong embrace, only the best for you my love, nothing is to good for you, no time with you is long enough, you're my every breath. He wipes her streaming tears away, as they tenderly kiss, after she looks at him, you're my everything you know that don't you? She hugs him tight. He holds her close, then says come on my love lets go check out our honeymoon suite. She says smiling yes lets go, I can't wait to get visual of the setting where dreams will come true tonight. He smiles, raising his eyebrows knowing that tonight is going to be taken to a whole new level. They wink at each other and head off to check out the suite. When they get there Johnathan opens the door its adorned in roses the fireplace is roaring, it has a large balcony with a firepit and hesting lamps, the master suiet has a huge bed, adorned in rose petals a fireplace in the room with a view of the trees surrounding the secluded area, and the gardens below. The bathroom has a large spa tub, with a large spa tub and walk in shower. A large skylight above with a incredible view of the night sky. On the bed in the dress bag from Gucci and shoe box from jimmy choo. She smiles, darling what's all this? He smiled it's for our evening at our private ballroom tonight, we're going to have our own private piano player, and violinist as well as dj player to play all our favorite songs. And...for dinner we'll have our own private chef serving us dinner. Jennifer shaking her head just when I think you've arranged the most romantic event ever, you seem to do amaze me all over again, I should take my friends advice and write a book on what's its like to have the perfect husband. He melts. Come on lets get ready, ive got everything in place now, he says I've got a surprise for you ovrr there on the bed, she's all excited, yes, I did notice that. She says can I look? He nods his head, yes go ahead, she gets excited gets excited and runs over to the bed, unzipped the bag, inside was a beautiful black gown, low cut in the front it was detailed in small pearls embroidering all along the front and back of it, it had a matching wrap, Jennifer was in sheer heaven, of the millions of perfect things about her husband, he had excellent taste in everything and knew what would look amazing on her. She gasped oh darling I absolutely love this its beautiful, and as always exactly what I'd of picked out had I known. She lifts the lid on the Jimmy Choo box and the heals match perfectly. As they get ready Johnathan sits in awe watching her from the bathroom mirror reflecting off the mirror in the dressing room, he of course loving watching her naked as she picks out her black silk panties then watching her sit at the chair and put on her black stockings and attach guarders eyes moving between that and her well endowed breasts uncovered, she reached for the dress and started to put it on, he was in awe of her raw beauty, he was trying to refocus on the task at hand and getting ready, he thought he'd save the rest as a surprise seeing her fully dressed for their romantic evening, truth be told by he wasn't sure what he was more excited for, thier romantic dinner and evening or getting her back to this room and getting her out of those clothes and making passionate love to her all night long. He fanned himself off he refocused and fixed his tux and put Jennifer's favorite cologne on checked his hair again and walked into the bed room pulling at his bowtie, he stopped dead in his tracks, the breath sucked out of his lungs. He knew from watching her dress she had no bra on, it was built into the dress she smiled its beautiful darling thank you so much. He shook his head wow darling, you take my breath away, you're so breathtakingly beautiful. He walks over taking her into his embrace, his hands holding her shoulders he caressed them down her arms He moved them up under her chin and down her chest sliding his finger in and feeling no bra he smiled lucky dress. She giggled, tonight I promise you can take all of it offoff and everything under neith it all to yourself, to do what ever you want with. She fixes his tie. He kisses her neck, then slowly turns her in the mirror he looks at thier refection, you know we really are an amazing looking couple. She leans back into him her head falling back into his shoulder and hands laying on top of his around her waist. Yes we are. Ive got the world's most handsome and sexy husband. She reached up and and ran her fingers through his hair, and around the back of his head and neck. Taking in the way it felt on her fingers he loved the feel of her fingers there it made him tingle all over. His eyes closing at the sensation and the warm feeling of holding her in his arms, she smelled amazing from her perfume, he admired her in her bracelet and matching necklaces with thier intertwined linked hearts thier names engraved on it. He once again found himself self lost in the euphoria of her. He kissed into her neck, so what do you say beautiful about joining me for a evening of enchantment and romance? She says it would be my pleasure, there's not a man on the planet ever I'd ever want to spend it with than you darling, he smiled, touched, he looked deep into her eyes and said still? She looked right through to his very soul, nodded her head, and for all of eturnity. She kisses his neck, whispers in his ear, I love you, he mirrored her kiss leaned into her ear, I love you to my beautiful princess. She smiled looked at him, come on my handsome prince lets go on our little fairytale night of enchantment, he linked arms with her and said let's go my love. They moved past the bed, both catching a glimpse, licking their lips,.. Both Unable to ever deny or control the physical part of their relationship, the mear thought sends his penis into overdrive, and her panties soaking wet in seconds. They smile look at each other, tonight...raising their eyebrows at each otherother, they exit the bedroom taking a breath, they head towards the ballroom when they enter its filled with candles, the fireplace inside and outside is roaring, the music is playing at at grand piano, they're met by their personal hostess hello mr and mrs Hart, ill be your personal assistant for the evening ill be in the next room so when ever you want or need anything please hit this button. Your pianist is set, your dj will come if and when and if you ever want. When you're ready to order your food hit this button and ill take care of everything. If you want more drinks again just hit this button and I'll take care of that to. Now what can I start you out with? Johnathan looks at her darling? Would you like a drink or start off with a bottle of champagne she looks at him, I'll take a glass of rose champagne. Johnathan looking at her perfect.. Ill take the same thing, he looks at the hostess do you have a bottle of vintage Dom Perion something along the lines of a rose? We sure do I'll take care of it right away. She exits, the pianist is playing, Johnathan turning Jennifer in his arms, my I have this dance? She looked at him running her fingers through his hair, you can have all of them. They move to the dance floor, Johnathan taking Jennifer into his arms they begin to dance, Jennifer lost in the feeling of his embrace. They move as one to the music, lost in each other. They dance for a while, Johnathan looks at her our champagne is here, would you like to join me on the sofa over there in front of the roaring fireplace. Smiling I'd love to darling. Johnathan takes their glasses and hands Jennifer hers and they walked to the couch, they sit down Jennifer turns to Johnathan to my incredibly romantic husband and our fairytale night. Johnathan looking at her, and to my beautiful wife, who made all my dreams come true the day I first laid my eyes on her. They clink glasses sip, and loose themselves in each other and the music. Later Johnathan asks shall we go take the bottle of champagne and sit down and order our dinner? Nodding her head yes, I'm starving., me to he stands up helping her up, leaning in for a kiss, they link arms and head to the table, Johnathan taking the ice bucket with them. He sets it down on the candle lit table, then reaches over pulling out Jennifer's chair, she sits down he leans over kissing her neck. She smiles running her hand over his cheek and hair. He hits the call button, the hostess brings them the menus, now these are just guides if you want something else our chef will make you anything you want. Jennifer looks at her, thank you. They order thier appetizers and dinner. Johnathan says what do you say we give our pianist s break and have the dj come play us our favorite songs and take another spin on the dance floor. Jennifer gets all excited, yes please, you know how much I love dancing with you. They stand and walk over to thank the pianist, he sends for the dj, who comes out asking what they'd like, he plays thier songs while they dance the night away while waiting for thier dinner. When their food arrives they retake thier seat's eat thier dinner and loose themselves in thier conversations. After dinner they opt for coffee on the deck by the fire pit and under the heating lamps. Johnathan wrapping Jennifer's coat around her and they snuggle under the blanket on their legs, they look over at the beautiful views of the night sky and all the trees packed down with snow. Jennifer laying her head on Johnathan it sure is beautiful out here, with all the stars in the sky and snow all over the trees up here. He's more lost in her, looks at her it is, but definitely not as beautiful as your eyes sparkling in the moonlight. She smiles, I love you, he lifts her chin brushes his lips against hers and engulfs her in a passionate kiss. After a while they come up for air, and back to the world around them. He snuggles her into him tight. He looses himself in the moment of holding her close. He chuckles, Jennifer looking up at him, what are you thinking about? He says speaking of us and getting caught, remember that time we were in out by the fire pit roasting marshmallows and we were sharing our last one when our kiss got more heated than the marshmallow, so we were headed to our bed, but we stopped mid stream to grab the can of whip cream. She giggles, yes then it was you that pinned me up against the fridge, dropped to your knees and started kissing me, you know what your touch and kisses do to my skin the moment you come near me, I was about to loose it and said lets hurry to our room, he was laughing yes and...we would have made it had you not turned around half way up the stairs saying we had yet to christen the stairs...and said max was still out...then you yanked my shorts off, and there was no turning back we were climbing the peak to fast, you were moaning in my ear so we never heard max pull up, we were a little loud and clearly unaware of anything outside of us, poor max barely opened the door and caught us, and quickly backed out the front door, Jennifer laughing, oh my god I was so embarrassed. He said I think max was more embarrassed than us, thank God he heard us more than seeing us doing as anything because we never turned on the lights in the foyer. Jennifer, shaking her head again, poor Max, I honestly thought he was going to be out longer than he was. He laughs but it was definitely some great stair sex. Come to think of it, we haven't done that once since, cracking up, gee darling maybe because we figured poor max was shocked enough. Jonathan yes if you've noticed since when he gets home he's a little louder when he walks in the front door. Jennifer looking at him can you blame him? Johnathan laughing actually no, plus if we're in the midst of one of our love sessionssessions snd we hear him we try to scream into the pillows. Sometimes we don't but when we do it so well together the way we do, it's often not something you can control. She smiles leaning towards him and kissing him, how true. They both are cold and go inside to warm up by the fire place, Johnathan do you want to order desert? She shakes her head no thank you darling I've got my desert planned back in the room, sliding her hand and nails up his thigh and up the front of his pants, causing him go inhale and jump a little, he smiled looking at her then planting a passionate kiss on her causing her to completly sag into him taking her breath away, his hand finding the gap inside he slid his hand in over her breast causing her to gasp, after a few seconds he said, looking at her, what do you say we take this romantic evening back to our room, and our own private quality time. She nods her head yes please, tonight has been like a fairytale, but I'm wanting to play the part of the selfish wife and keep you all to myself, i feel the need to rip this tux off of you and ravish you all night long. She reached and ran her fingers up the front of his pants again, besides I've been thinking all day about my dream about you, I can't wait to make it a reality. He stood up, taking her hands into his well then let's go back to our room and take it to the next level making our fantasies come true. He leaned in and kissed her for a long time then pulled back to gaze in those beautiful hazel eyes of hers, come on darling let me have my wicked ways with you. He buzzed the staff who were out in a flash, yes sir, Johnathan thanked them for theirtheir excellent services. And said that's all they would need tonight Jonathan took the bottle of champagne with them to finish off in their room they exited arm and arm back to their suite. Once inside Jennifer turned to Johnathan and said how's about you pouring us some of this champagne and meeting me in the a hot bubble bath. He winks at her sounds heavenly to me, but...no undressing i want to do it. She giggles you're every desire and wish is my command darling. Just give me 15 min ok. Looking at her... Ill miss you. She laughed you're such a charmer. Winking at her, I am to please. Watching her eyes roll back oh my god yes you do darling. He reaches for her...pulling her into his arms. looking at her with a lustful grin. I'll give you fifteen minutes and I'm coming looking for you. She leaned in returning the lustful grin, he says I need something to tie me over, they ignite into a passionate kiss that escalated quickly, Jennifer sagging against Johnathan her knees growing weak in her knees. Her hands running through his hair, his hand in her hair, they're both fighting for air, Jennifer pulls back, now...hold on to that and everyone of those beautiful pleasure filled thoughts I know are in your mind. I'll see you in fifteen minutes tops, and... I can use a little jump start, that will give you a little appetizer to aid in your wait. She steps back just slightly can you take this off so I can move around better while I prepare your surprise? He smiles wagging his eyebrows he reached over and unzipped her dress and removed it from her shoulders she slipped her arms out he slid his hands from her shoulders down her sides and down her legs as he helped her step out of it crouched down at her knees she stood in those silky black panties and bra the garter belt holding up her black stockings she completely stepped out of the dress, watching him looking at him with fire in his eyes, he let out a groan, mmmm he slid hid hands up her legs he kissed his way up her inner legs while he lightly ran his hands up the outside of her legs Jennifer's eyes rolled back her head fell back, as her breathing increased he stopped midway and gave her a little tease and nuzzled her spot, causing her to gasp and moan out loud he smiled knowing that would would get her he kept kissing his way up as he stood up, his hands ran up her thighs and over her hips before giving her one last tease and letting his hand fall into her spot and caressing she let out moan, her eyes completely closed her as his hand left her spot he felt her heat, he thought they could melt off her before he got in that bedroom in fifteen minutes got them off her. He kept moving upward towards her lips letting his hands follow his lips, he kissed over her bra as his hands caressed there way slowly up to her shoulders, he stood before her both eyes locked on each other his dark and full of passion and dark desire, he gripped her shoulders and drew her in on a firey kiss. Before pulling back and breathing heavy no more than 15 minutes my love. She fought to regain her breath so she could speak, the throbbing and heat from her pantries was incredible. She nodded her head lowered herself to pick up her dress, she in a second pushed her head right to the front of his tuxedo pants giving him a nudge she felt his hardness pushing its way tight through his pants, Johnathan let out a deep moan as she stood taking the dress in one hand her other falling to the front of his pants running her hand over his erection straining in his pants. She looked at him with a teasing grin, tuned and headed to the bedroom letting him watch her walk she said 15 minutes as she entered the bedroom door and out of his sight. He gripped the wall and said.. Looking down down boy ive got to walk...

Jennifer walking back to the bathroom oh my god, that man and those lips and hands im on fire right now..trying to fan herself off and focus, she hurriedly fired up the fireplace in their room and laid out the blankets on the floor in front of it, lit the special aray of candles Johnathan had specifically picked out for their room and bathroom. She set them on the fireplace and lit those, she grabbed the bottle of body oil and sat it in front of the fireplace and candles to slowly warm. She ran to the bathroom and started the tub and added the bubble bath. Lit the candles along the tub then ran to the mirror checked her hair and tossed it back. Then put her perfume on that drives Johnathan crazy. She checked her watch.. 10 min..she grabbed two towels and sat them within reach, then exited to call Johnathan. She went to the bedroom door stood in the doorway, darling..Johnathan walking around the corner with two glasses of champagne, smiling while his eyes naturally gaze upon her half naked in front of him. He handed her a glass leaned in and kissed her neck. You look beautiful and smell so good. He leans in kissing her neck. Smiling taking in the way every nerve in her body comes to life the moment his hands and lips come near her, thank you darling. She leaned in and kissed his lips, come with me darling I've got a surprise for you. Lost in her eyes he says it would be my pleasure, she reached for his hand and pulled him to through the bedroom, he noted the places of the room she'd set up for thier romantic passion filled evening. She lead him to the bathroom where she turned and took his glass from his hand and set them down on the basin of the tub, then turned to him seductively, her eyes filled with desire she walked up to him reaching for his bow tie she pulled it off and laid it over the chair, then reached for his shirt and slowly unbuttoned it, slowly working her way to the bottom she pulled it from his pants and unbuttoned it the rest of the way, she looked at him reaching her fingers in she pulled it off and laid it over the chair then looked at his chest...mmm leaning in and kissing his neck using her tongue, mmm You smell so good. He went to reach for her she pulled back..ah uh..not yet I'm not done with you yet. She reached down and unbuttoned the top of his pants then unzipped them running along his erection she smiled looking up and him I think we need to let him out, he's pretty pinned in there, she bent down and pulled them from his waist, he stepped out of them and she picked them up and tossed them to the chair. Then looked up and thought turn about is fair play, she ran her hands up his thighs and kissed them her head nudging his member he causing him to let out a deep moan and his eyes and head to fall back she moved her hand and stroked him as she made her way to the tops of the briefs and pulled them down she smiled up at him as he was clearly turned on, she said he's ready to play I see, and im sure feels better to be free. He looked at her and said my turn, I want to see you to. She smiled knowingly that its been in his thoughts since the second she went from naked to dressed while he watched, she knew he loved to watch her, they share everything, there was no subject or topic that was taboo, they shared a common bond in everything they shared the same views and life passions and aspirations in lifes pursuits. They were complete soulmates, their physical passions and desires just fuelled the fires and ignited it to a whole new level. Each wanting to please the other as much as they enjoyed receiving it. And after all their years together the fire between them remaining the same. It felt amazing to her to know her beloved husband still reveled in seeing her without clothes and knowing she and that consumed his thoughts as much as she does, and she felt the same about him. She came with a plan and knew her turn was next and knew how weak she was at his touch on her body, he could bring her to a climax just talking to her. But she was determined to make her dream come true. She knew he'd send her flying she just needed to keep focused on her rectracting her dream. He reached for her, the moment his hands touched her skin her body having its normal reaction to his touch he drew her into his arms running his hands slowly up her arms, he leaned in and kissed her shoulder and up into her neck, as his hands make their way across her back, in one swift move with one hand he unclasped the straps causing her breasts to free from their confinement just the feel of them next to his chest they were already becoming taught he kissed his way up her neck and to her lips as his hands moved to her shoulders and slipped it off, he not stopping his kiss tossed it ontop of his clothes on the chair he then slid his hands down and unclasped her stockings..moving his kiss from her lips he moved down her throat and slowly lowered himself kissing his way over her chest and over her breasts cauing her to gasp, he continued over her stomach has his hands moved to her thighs and slid the stockings off her, on his knees infront of her he slipped them off and looking at her with pure lust he reached for her panties his hands sliding under to her spot her head fell back and a deep groan from her throat, he smiled inwardly as he knows exactly what her body cries for, he pulled them off as she was stepping out of them he leaned in with his tongue giving her a quick tease, Jennifer cried out, his attention and knowledge of everything her body desires and his grand expertise she was quickly loosing the ability to keep on her task at hand, she was weak to his touch she fought to focus and catch hold of her breath she cried out stepping back, wait darling, I've got plans for you first. She reached for his hands and pulled him up to her she lead him up to the tub and they got in, he sunk into the tub and jets and she slid next to him he pulled her next to him, he handed her, her champagne then lifted his glass to the love of my life and our amazing vacation. She smiled and looked at him, and to you the love of my life and to our amazing vacation. They clinked glasses. He leaned over I love you so much, this has been such an incredible time having you all to myself like this. She smiled for me to darling, I love our beautiful life together, you make me so incredibly happy, I'm so blessed to have you in my life, and be your wife. You're my entire world. He leans in and kisses her, then looks at her deep in her eyes, I'm the lucky one. You're my entire life. There's no me without you. She has tears welling up in her eyes. She looks at him her eyes filled with deep love, and passion building behind them she sat her glass down. Looking right at him her eyes sparkling in the candle lit room, she reached over and grabbed the soap, and leathered up hands she washed his chest while working her way up his shoulders lightly massaging along the sides of his arms she worked to his shoulder's before heading up his neck and moving up on his lap, she held eyes with him the entire time watching his eyes his breathing increased as she leaned in and engulfed his mouth in a firey kiss, her tongue moved long his lips as he parted them for her. His tongue caressing hers, his hands reaching around her and pulling her against him tightly. Their kiss heating up quickly her hands reaching around his neck and into the back of his hair she pulled back looking at him with fire in her eyes she reached over taking the body oil in her hands she slid them down his chest and stomach she slid off him to give her more maneuverability she took hold of him with both hands both working the opposite direction, the sensation knocked the very wind from his lungs and his head fell back causing him to almost slip backwards she saw his expression and kept the same motion and speed moving to the top when he was breathing hevy he thought he was going to explode she was bringing him such pleasure when she hit his spot moaned deep within he gripped the handles on the tub has he had lost ability of keeping still she knew he was close she wanted turn about fair play as Johnathan reviled in getting her to her breaking point over it then back again before she could catch her breath, she took him there he was crying out as he almost hit the top and she pulled back and moved lower as he fought to catch his breathing she watched his face as she moved there again this time building him up to a blinding climax she moved to the spot tightened and sped up just a tad he flew over the top exploding when his moment came powerfully sending him flying he cried out as Jennifer smiled knowingly she nailed part one of her dream, she watched him sink into the tub spent and trying to peel himself off the ceiling, she watched him slowly come back to her. His breathing becoming more normal. He lifted his head opened his eyes to see her grinning at him, he shook his head, oh my god darling that felt so good, I swear I wasn't sure I was going to make it out alive. He pulled her to him and kissed her as he recovered from the intense high she put him on. She said thank you darling, and be ready that was only the appetizer, he looked at her his eyes wide... Well then I just need two minutes to collect myself from the ceiling. She giggled and kissed into his neck, once again using her tongue he felt the second wind hit and said what do you say we move to the bed room where we'er on solid ground and have better maneuverability. She looked at him seductively, are you reading my mind again Mr. Hart? He said lets take this in the next room and find out. She grinned and looked at him, let's go motioning her head towards the bedroom, he stood from the tub first givng her a full view her eyes moving along his body she bit her lip and moaned mmm as she looked at his member, he smiled took the towel and wrapped it around himself she looked at him, raising her eyebrows, lucky towel, I hope it enjoys its time because its coming off in 3 minutes. He laughed that's how I feel everyday about your bra and panties. Shaking her head, you're insatiable you know that don't you. He grabbed a towel and reached for her hands helping her down from the tub, I can't help it darling you send me into overdrive with the mear mention of your name. He toweled her off looking at her.. Mmmm you're next...im hungry for desert. She got weak in the knees at the thought of it her body tingled all over at the thought of it. She had another plan in store for him but his touch on her skin was having its normal reaction, she'd let him take the edge off. She still had a plan so she took him by the hand and led him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom she pulled him to the fireplace and sat on her knees reaching for him pulling him down to his knees facing her, she let one hand go and reached for his towel, tossed it aside ok you had your fun, but this belongs to me. Smiling at her he pulled the towel off her tossing it on top of his, he reached for her pulling her into a tender kiss, his hands running through her hair, he loved the way it felt like silk running through his finger's. Thier kiss heating up quickly, he gentle eased her back onto the pillows not breaking thier kiss she wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him with her, his tongue parting her lips, he grazed her teeth and roof of her mouth her tongue met with his and they moaned deep gasping for a breath, Jonathan lets his hands gently moved over her shoulders down her arm, his hand moving over to her sides and under her breasts Jennifer moaning form deep within his mouth at the sensation he moved his kiss letting her capture her breath he licked and sucked his way down her throat and down her chest bone between them then over causing her to cry out his hands on her sides he looked up knowing what she wanted her head pushing back into her pillow the lower he got, the throbbing and heat building in her was taking over her ability to think of anything but how much she needed his attention on her heat, he kissed over stomach and watched it contrscting in anticipation of what was to come her hips uncontrollably rising for his attention, he kept going he knew she was pushing the sumit, he kissed over her hips and his hands moved to her thighs letting his fingers run gently over them he kissed over one his hand on another one both falling open her head arching back into her pillow the desperate need for his attention in her spot pushing her to her breaking point she cried out Johnathan please... He knew he teased her enough and moved to where she needed and desperately wanted him to be, the second he started his magic she cried out oh yes..Her hands literally ripping at the ends of the pillow case, he knew exactly what he needed, and when and wear, many many many years and countless days and nights spent in this spot she's flying up the sumit quickly his experience here is beyond her wildest dreams. Her breathing is in gasps as the intensity of it all is beyond all physical ability she's got, she is close he knows, she cries out oh...oh.. Oh my... Yes... He knows to stay right where he is, one final swift move she screamed gripping her pillow, her head back into the pillow,... She screamed his name as it filled the room, he sent her flying over the top he watched her face as she came down from the intense high he sent her on, she wanted to feel it again, she opened her eyes oh my god darling how you know what to do and when the way you do there, oh my god, it feels so amazing. I need you, I want it again, fire and dark desire in her eyes she knows he's ready she pulls him to her in a passionate kiss, reaching for him she stroked him he's harder than a rock she leans into him as their kiss escalates she runs her fingers through the back of his hair pins him to the floor she moves the kiss down his neck, over his chest and down his stomach, his breathing increasing, she looks up at him as she kissed her way towards his member she sat up over him taking him into her hand she worked him causing him to cry out his eyes closing and head falling deep into the pillows, she watched his face smiled leaned down and took him in her mouth, he cried out ah...at the sensation she was bringing him, she used the same techniques as in the tub, only she used both now, she was pushing him to the top quickly a deep grunt came within him as she had him in a powerful climax as she kept her mouth and hands pushing him over the edge he was panting and cried out as his moment came Jennifer pulling back watching his face as he went over the top, she smiled she wanted to let him fall enough that she could bring him there again but wanted to be with him now, she leaned down darling are you still with me? He caught control of his breathing as his climax was still tingling all over his body, he opened his eyes, darling that one blew my mind, I want it again, his eyes filled with lust and desire for her, I want you, all of you. Now...he went to pull her to the floor she beat him to the punch, she looked at him deep in his eyes, he saw them dark and filled with passion and desire for him, she shook her head, ah uh...I'm not done with my plans... She pinned him in the spot he was in, she sat up over him and lowered her self over him, taking him inside her the feeling of him in her made her moan, he was still throbbing which made the sensations for her take hold quickly, she moved over him he followed her rhythm, and matched her every move, as thier breathing and moaning escalated, she could feel him building behind her she knew they were climbing the sumit at the same time, she pulled up just a tad, and tightened her inner muscle right on his spot his eyes opened wide he couldn't catch his breath. The feeling was amazing for him in a deep gasp he cried out ahhhhh.. Uh...she felt it, they both picked up the pace, he moved to her spot and she exploded, both unlocking their eyes from each other and unable to keep them open as the powerful orgasam took hold of them they both cried out filling the room with their moans and cries of ecstasy, they reached the top together and pushed each other over at the same time together, as they rode the wave, out both trying to regulate their breathing, Johnathan opening his eyes to see pure love and happiness staring back at him he looked at her you darling are amazing, that felt incredible, that little trick you did, felt so good inside you I think im sending an even larger donation to your yoga instructors. She smiled, lets do it again, that felt amazing, he looked at her, lust, want desire filling his eyes, he grabbed her and pulled her to him he wanted take her and claim her as his alone all over again. He pulled her down laying her back into the pillow, he grabbed one lifting her hips from the floor her hands falling behind her in total submission of what he wanted her to do, he moved between her, lowering him self in her, both of them still pulsating from their previous high, both moaned at the sensation of feeling in each other, he moved in his eyes rolling back at the feeling of her all around him. he cried out, oh you feel so amazing, he moved in her each thrust going deeper and deeper, Jennifer cried out oh, yes, he locked eyes with her leaning in tightly clapping and linking finger's through hers he watched her face has he moved within her feeling her twitching all around him he knew she was close, fighting to climax with her he pulled back, felt the spot and moved right to it, he watched her eyes grow wide she cried out oh darling there yes...oh yes, the sound of her cries spurred him on he picked up the pace as their moment hit her head pushed back deep in her pillow and she screamed Johnathan... His own climax powerful into hers he cried out oh...groaning from deep within both rode out the sensual pleasures as long as they could hold it, Jennifer catching her breath, oh my god, that felt so good. He pulled himself out of her pulled the blanket over them, he drew her into his embrace she laid her head across his chest she listened to the beat of his heart still beating fast from their love making session Jennifer running her finger's over his chest them caressing his neck, she sighed, oh darling I don't know how we work so well together, but oh my god, we work very well together, the feeling's you bring to my body and soul when we make love...I can't even come up with the right words. He plays with her hair, nodding his head, yes we do darling, I can't explain it with the right words either, its just part of the magical wonder of us, and how wildly desperately in love we both are with each other. He looks down as she looks up, she smiled see how in sync we are? He nods his head lifts her chin to his brushes his lips over hers softly, her eyes close as she melts when his lips touch hers, he takes all over into him pouring his love into every kiss, once again the desire for each other building, he pulls back looking at her, lets go back and take each other to where we want to be? She smiled as his mear words and voice was awakening her body all over again, she wanted him, needed him, and knew she never could have him enough, he engulfed her lips in a firey kiss as they both took each other on the summit they so desperately wanted to climb and leap off together.

After a few more rounds of love making, the Hart's moved to the shower, luxuriated in cleaning each other and washing each others hair, then got out of the shower and readied themselves for bed, Jennifer still in her towel drying her hair watched as Johnathan walked through the bathroom towards her as she shut off the dryer laying it down on the counter, she loved seeing him in pj bottoms as he reached over Pulled her wet towel off her and opened the top of his pj top and slipped it on her. he buttoned it up, leaving her naked the rest of the way, she reached over taking the lotion and added it to her hands, he bottoned it up and whispered how soft her skin was from the lotion she put on before she dried her hair, what do you say you come slide between the covers let me hold this amazing body in my arm's all night long. She smiled in your arms and next to you in bed beside me is the only way I can sleep soundly. He melted, me too so come on and lets go. They climbed in bed and Jennifer slid right into his warm embrace her head fitting perfectly in to the corner of his neck they drew the blankets all around them snuggling in tight leaving no gap for anyone to slip into. The feeling of each other aiding them quickly into a peaceful sleep, he whispered I love you darling, see you in my dreams. She whispered see you in our dreams darling, I love you to. They hugged in closer and fell into a deep sleep.

It was late the next morning when Johnathan began to wake up, he felt Jennifer wrapped around him her head against his back, her leg in between his, her arm under his holding his chest pulling him into her tight, he could feel her breathing behind him and knew she was still in s deep sleep, he loved the feeling of her all around him, and pulling him into her tight embrace, he was torn between the way she felt next to him, and wanting to turn over so he could see beautiful face while she slept, it was his second favorite thing to do first thing in the morning. He lay there and luxuriated in the feeling of her, while contemplating how he could move from such a tight embrace without waking her and missing watching her wake up. He tuned into her breathing pattern and knew she was still in a deep sleep. He didn't want to awake her but the power of wanting to watch her sleep lost in looking at her beautiful face was taking power over him. He slowly turned keeping her hand with his arm still held tight. Her leg gently staying the same as he slid it under hers still letting her body cling to his aiding in her deep feelings of safety and comfort. She made a little sound but still remaining asleep, he smiled big, as his heart filled with love and emotion for him, god she's so incredibly beautiful he thought while gazing upon her, what an amazing piece of work god did when he created her, he had created a true one of a kind piece of work, the perfect woman. He had made her so perfect that she was a true one of a kind, there was no mold left after he broke it when he made her, oh how he thanked him several times a day for bringing her into his life. She was the grandest thing on the planet, his entire life laid before him wrapped all over him in a warm embrace, he was lost gazing in the euphoria of her, he was consumed by her the mear thought of it all and her, he also felt something else waking up and coming to attention. He smiled down boy, she's in a deep sleep. We can't wake her from her beauty sleep, she's the reason we had such an amazing night last night. Johnathan tried to focus, but visions of her half naked next to him, and the visions of their incredible experience of love making only a few short hours ago, still fresh on his mind and something else was taking over in a strong powerful way. He thought if he was going to have to wake her from such a restful sleep he'd do it benefiting her again given thier intimate position of being intertwined it would take some minor adjustments on his behalf he slowly let go of the tight embrace he had on her side and let it slowly slides across her back and down her side, letting his fingers run slowly over her beind rubbing slowly in circles even though the light barrier of his pj top he could feel her skins reaction to his touch, she sighed in her sleep as he moved it over her thigh, she moaned as she came out of her sleep her body reacting to his touch and the feel of him on her skin. She moved as she awoke to the sensation of him touching her, freeing him to lower himself in the bed, he kept his hands and fingers making their decent, her eyes opened to see him looking at her, passion filling every part of his twinkling blue eye's Good morning darling, she shook her head smiling at him again? He nodded his head, I just lost all control watching you sleep, and thinking about how good we felt together last night, I need you, all of you, he caressed and kissed his way lower on her, pulling his pj top over her hips her thighs falling to the side, her hands clasped the sheets she felt the heat rising and need for his expert attention to her spot, he moved to her spot his tounge and mouth took her and she cried out oh right there yes...

After thier morning of love making, thier bodies feeling completely satisfied, they held each other close. When you heard a growling noise coming from the sheets, they giggled looking at each other, I think we need a real breakfast now, she smiled..yes I think so to. She wags her eye brows at him, room service and breakfast here in bed? He laughed anything you want my darling. He reached into the drawer next to the bed, and pulled out the menu, they looked at it. He spoted what he wanted and looked over at her, what do you want darling? She said ill take omlet, and fresh fruit. With Bacon. And a cappuccino. He picked up the phone and placed the order. He said 25 min, no problem. He looked at her want to fool around in the shower. After breakfast I've got a special day set up for us. Oooh do I get to know about it? He said sure but how about I tell you after we get out of the shower and leap back in bed. We only got 20 min. Our breakfast choice was to quick to make. She smiled come on times a wasting. They flung the sheets back and ran for the shower, they fooled around and hoped out of shower just in time to hear them knock on the door, Jennifer standing there naked drying off, your turn she smiled at him. He looked at her...mmm yummy. Then forced himself to turn and get the door, she smiled shaking her head, oh my god that man and his one track mind, she tossed her robe on and ran to the bedroom to straighten out the bed from their morning of love making. He came through the door with the table and Jennifer hoped in the bed, and sat thier mimosas and coffees next to the bed he handed her their trays he scooted next to her, in the bed she handed him his tray he sat it on his lap while she reached for his mimosa and cappuccino, he sipped his coffee... Mmm that tastes great, she sips.. Oooh mmmm that is really good. Wow. They lifted the lids on thier plates Johnathan sat them aside, both looked at their plates ooh that looks and smells really good. They dig in, oh my...that's an amazing omelet, wow, both of them are beyond starving after their long night of love making both burning off far more calories than they took in. Then thier morning session both devoured breakfast and sat their trays aside with the empty coffee cups on the table. Jennifer picked up her mimosa and setteled back into the bed. So darling what's on our agenda today? He pulled out schedule, I've got a relaxing day at the spa, we're getting facials, You're getting a pedicure the full treatment, since neither one of us care for massages from anyone but each other I past on all those, but I thought 4 7 and 12 sounded great, after lunch for two served fireside. Then tonight dinner our own private chef and candlelight dinner in the ballroom with a series of surprise's. Which that part I hand picked and want to save for a surprise. Jennifer shaking her head, I'm the luckiest wife on the planet to have such an incredibly romantic husband. He leans in kissing her, well when you're married to the most beautiful amazing woman on the planet whom you happen to be crazy desperately in love with. You can't help yourself. Touched beyond words, I love you so. I love you to darling they kiss, after a full day of pampering, including full facials, pedicures and Relaxing aroma therapy, and sauna they dressed for dinner for two down by the fireplace they had packed and sent their things to the desk, as Steve would pick them up after their dinner and take them on another tour flight on the way back to their nyc apartment.

Jennifer sat by fireplace fully relaxed after a full day of pampering, Johnathan walking up with a glass of wine sits next to her, hands her a glsss penny for your thoughts? Are you deep in thought or just relaxed? She smiled moving into his warm embrace, hi darling. Kissing his neck a little bit of both. I feel so amazing and I just get so caught up in the wonder and amazement of you. If people knew how much my thoughts were constantly on you they'd have me committed. They both laughed, darling then we'll be commited together because its the same with me, ask Dianne at the office, I can't tell you how many times the poor lady has to repeat herself because my mind wanders off to you, she knows I'm doing it to, because she hands me the phone to call you, so that I can hear your voice, know you're ok so I can focus on what she's trying to convey to me. Shaking her head see this is why we see each other throughout the day. Because we'd never make it a full working day cut off completely without each other. Snuggling up with each other sipping their wine. Her mind moved to wondering what special surprises he's got for her tonight? She tried to no avail to get it out of him, he told her the red dress she packed would be perfect or even her Versace would be perfect. The wheels turning in her head. He smiled come here, he locked eyes with hers and planted a kiss on her, the feel of his lips on hers having its normal affects on her, she lost concentration and melted, and was consumed by him. After a few minutes of gazing at him all sparkily eyed. Running her fingers through his hair, so what time do we have to be there again? He looked at his watch, two and a half hours from now, her eyes turned from sparkling to lustful mmm enough time for me to ravish my husband in the shower before we go. He looks at her, you're reading my mind Mrs Hart. Giggling great minds think alike. They set thier wine glasses on the table and Johnathan took her hand looking at her, mmm, I'm hungry. She shuddered at his comment, oooh...I love it, returning the lustful grin, I know you do, come on, pulling her off to the shower, come on my goddess, let me have my wicked way with you. After over an hour of fun in the shower, Jennifer was rushing to get ready for her romantic dinner surprise from Johnathan he was in the bedroom getting dressed. He came in his black suit pants, he put on his cologne Then strolled into the bathroom where Jennifer was working on her hair and makeup. She saw him come in through the refection in the mirror a huge smile sweeping across her face, she admires his chest and is clean shaven faced, and combed hair, she felt her mouth water, and heat to build in her panties. He walks up behind her leaning down he kisses into her neck, you look beautiful, I'm getting very jealous of that towel, she smiles now don't you start, we're down to 25 min before we need to be at our event. But... I know you're dying to watch, so come on I need to get dressed. She walks over and pulls out her Versace outfit. She looks over and see's him standing in the doorway, he's buttoning up his shirt, she catches him off guard and tosses her towel at him, he laughs, and his eyes fall upon her naked body, as she gets dressed he's completely lost in watching her. She looks over at him she see's his glazed over eyes, darling, darling,... He hears through the clouds of sensual thoughts consuming his mind. Darling he snaps out of it and sees her standing right in front of him. He smiles sorry darling I was thinking of something, raising her eyebrows, im sure you were, shaking her head. Here will you zip me up? She turns as he zips her up, he kisses into the back of her neck, you look beautiful. If i didn't have this evening planned out, I'd have to take you right here and now. She shakes her head your stamina is as incredible as you are. He winks and says like I always say... You inspire everything I do. She touches the side of his face pulling him into her for a kiss, after a few minutes, looking up at him all dreamy eyed, well once we get back to the apartment tonight you can ravish me all you want., where ever you want and as much as you want. He says you can count on it. She lean's in whispers in his ear kissing it, I can't wait.

The Hart's check out and leave thier bags for Steve at the front desk. Johnathan linked arms with Jennifer, come on darling I've got part three of our little adventure all laid out in the next room here. They followed the manager down the hall, to the big double doors to right of the hallway, the opened the doors there was a romantic lit table for two set by the fireplace, there was large glass windows with the curtains drawn back, the room giving a grand view of the gardens and snow capped hills and trees surrounding the castle. A dance floor and stage sitting in front of the fireplace. On the left of the dance floor is a grand piano, a Pianist is playing as they entered the room, Jennifer gasped, oh darling this is so beautiful, he lead her into the room, leaned into her ear, this is only the beginning. The manager lead them to their table, and said their personal assistant would be right out to get everything started. Did you pick these? She smiled at his sweet face. He leaned over kissed her of course I did, he winked this is Jennifer Hart night. She melts, leans right up to him, darling you make me feel like everyday is Jennifer Hart day. She kisses him, as their hostess had been waiting but they were lost in each other and hadn't noticed. She went to hug him after the kiss, and saw her standing there. She cleared her throat to warn Johnathan, sorry she smiled at her, and squeezed his shoulders. Darling. He turned his head oh, sorry he looked with his charming smile. What can I start you out with. They ordered champagne and an appetizer, then the pianist played thier song they got married to, her eyes grow wide, and tears sprung to them, Johnathan standing before her, may I have this dance my darling? She takes his hands he lifts her up, they step onto the floor and he takes her into his embrace, they move in unison to the song, Jennifer lost in him, the song and memoroies of the day they were married. As if hes in her head watching the same moments he too is lost into her. They hadn't noticed that their bottle of champagne and appetizer had arrived the song ended which was supposed to be Jonathan's hint that the next part of their event was to start. He comes back to the present he lifts her chin to his lips his eyes filled with love and adornment, looking at her I love you. Tears welling up in her eyes, I love you, so so much. He smiles his blue eyes lost in hers he wiped her tears, leaned in and kissed her, they were lost in thier kiss, and each other, not aware that the song had ended, and the pianist had stood there smiling in awe he could see in feel the deep magical connection these two shared. They came back to reality a few minutes later. Noticed that the music had stopped looked over and saw they were alone in the room, they giggled, we chased him away? Not letting go of their warm embrace security of each others arms. They turned and saw thier champagne and appetizer at the table. They sneak another hug in and head back to the table. He pulls her chair she sits, he steps over to his taking the bottle of champagne he sits, Jennifer pulling the chair closer her. He sits next to her pops the bottle pours them a glass, handing hers to her, he lifts his glass to my you, my love, she looks him, and to you my love. They clink sip and kiss, they settle into their appetizer when out comes a guy setting up the stage, Jennifer looking at Johnathan confused, yet intrigued, she tried to flirt her way into getting him to tell her what is next, he changed the subject not willing to destroy the surprise, he handed her the menu, here darling lets order dinner and get that mind of yours onto something else. She smiles giving into letting him continue his night of surprises, she looks at the menu and they placed thier order, next thing she knew the lights went out and in from the glass doors walked Faith hill and Tim McGraw, Jennifer's eyes grew wide with excitement and confusion. Jonathan's heart swelled with happiness watching her expression, Johnathan stood up and greeted them Jennifer right along side him. Tim reached for Jonathan's hand and shook it, hi Johnathan, shaking it, then reaching over and hugging Jennifer Johnathan hugging faith, hello faith how are you? Faith great, she reached and hugged Jennifer, you look beautiful as always, how are you two love birds? Jennifer giggled we're great, we're kinda on a little escape vacation. How about you both how's the kids? Tim smiled great keeping us running non stop. They all laugh, Jennifer looked at them are you two on a little get away to? Or are you are you doing a concert in nyc? Jennifer looking excited that's great when is it? They smiled looked at each other and Johnathan, faith smiled, actually we are we are doing a private show here at the hotel. Jennifer oh how lovely, is there a wedding reception here tonight? Tim chimed in, no actually I got a call from a good budy of mine that he wanted us to come sing a special song for him and his wife, awe how sweet Jennifer replied looking at them still not putting it together, Faith yeah they're sort famous for thier magical marriage, he said he and his wife share a song between them, tim looked at them, we actually joked when we wrote it that it seemed to fit them perfectly as well. Jennifer smiled awe when do you have to be there? We're waiting for our dinner but we have champagne if you'd like a glass. Tim smiled actually were due to perform right now. The husband had it set up perfectly as a surprise for the wife who he said is his entire world, and nothing is to much or too good for her, Jennifer's eyes grew wide, as she looked at Johnathan who told her this every day of thier lives, he smiled and winked at her, tim and faith laughed looked at her and nodded thier head, yup this is all for you both. Your husband here called and begged us to fly over here and sing something special for you both. Knowing you both the way we do we couldn't say no. Jennifer now looking with tears filling her eyes. They smiled taking the cue they went and got into places to perform, Jennifer literally falling into Jonathan's arms, wrapping him into a tight embrace. In his ear, I love you so nuch. You're killing me here tonight, you know that? He nods his head, why do you think I did it. Kissing into her neck, right as Jennifer is about to speak the music starts... Its thier favorite... It's your love, Jennifer looses it, completely leaning into him to support her, they completely loose them selves in the lyrics of the song, they slowly move to the song, lost in each others eyes and into their own little world. Both so lost in the lyrics and in each others eyes thinking about being with each other, past events, nights making love, mornings making love, thier wedding day, honeymoon, and the magic and wonder of the depth of love for each other. At the end of their song both Tim McGraw and Faith hill smile and stand in awe at the magic wonder of the two of them. After Johnathan wipes away the tears streaming down her face as well as his own, the emotions they poured out lost in each other in the song was overwhelming them. Johnathan looks over at them, thank you so much that was amazing as always, they walk over, hug them both no problem. It was our pleasure, the two of your truly are an inspiration. We're going to let you two get back to your evening and we definitely need to get together soon, Jennifer hugs and thanks them both. Johnathan once again thanking them for singing the song, they leave Johnathan turning back to seeing Jennifer glossy eyed and lost in looking at him, he reached for her she gripped onto him. Johnathan hart...just when I think you've done the most absolutely romantic thing that any husband could do for his wife, you blow my mind and top it again, I love you so much, that was so sweet and you know that song kills me every time. You're love does all that and more to me, and I can't get enough, ever. No amount of time spent with you is to much. She tries to say something else but her words are hung up in her throat, he reaches out taking her into his arms, together forever, he links thier fingers their wedding rings one each other. They tenderly kiss loosing themselves in each other, they snap out if each other when the staff enters with their dinner, Johnathan looking at her, so Mrs. Hart, would you please join me over here for a candlelit dinner for two with your husband who happens to be absolutely crazy about you. She smiles it would be my pleasure. They returned to their table Jennifer looking at their plates, ooh this looks wonderful. They sit and eat their meal and loose themselves in their conversation. They come clear their plates, may we bring you some desert? Jennifer looks at Johnathan, he says looking at his watch, do you want a cappuccino or an espresso? Mm an espresso sounds great, they quick look at each other, the desert on the menu isn't the desert they've got in mind, the waiter asks if they'd like the fruit bowl with their coffee, Johnathan looking at him like what is it, he says its all fresh fruits from our gardens, strawberries, grapes, Jennifer gasps her eyes growing wide. Johnathan looking in her direction, smiling because he knows exactly what caught her attention, Jennifer visibly heated, tried to cover so the waiter missed their little enuendos, he smiles, actually that dinner was so amazing we couldn't eat another bite, but I'd like to get that fruit bowl to go, and can you ask them to box it for our helicopter ride back to our nyc apartment. Jennifer's eyes grow wide with excitement, oh my god than man is a god with those. He says could we get those coffees fire side? I think we will relax by the fire till our ride comes. Sure sir and ill have the fruit sent to the desk with your things. Is there anything else I can get for you? He looks at Jennifer? She shakes her head, Johnathan looking at the waiter, no thank you, everything was great. Thank you very much for everything. He smiles it was our pleasure serving you. Ill be back with your coffee's. Go ahead and relax by the fireplace. He exits, Johnathan stands and pulls Jennifer's chair out taking her hand they make their way towards the couch Johnathan linking arms with her looking at her, they stand by the fireplace he's smiling at her, her eyes grow wide, what? I saw your face when they mentioned the grapes and strawberries, she gigged her hands attacking him, well darling I'm sorry but the mear mention of them in your presence drives me wild, you know your a god with those things. Johnathan smiling why do you think I ordered them to go, they taste the best with you. Jennifer's eyes grow wide... Lust pouring from them. She's about to leap on him when they bring them their coffee's. They sit and drink them, while waiting for steve to arrive while on the couch Jennifer's has a glossed over look in her eyes, Johnathan leaning over darling are with me still? She giggles leaning in kissing him, yes, I was just lost in thoughts of the amazing thing you do to my body with those grapes, he says well maybe I should have placed a double order, for tonight and tomorrow... I think we need a stay in bed all day tomorrow. She raises her eyebrows, ooohhh sounds heavenly. Leaning over and kissing her, gazing at her making love to you, holding you, now that is heaven for me. Touched, shaking her head I love you. I love you darling.

After steve picked them up, he flew them straight back to their apartment, he had asked if they wanted a repeat tour on the way back, but they seemed eager to get back to their apartment, steve a couple of times looked back to check on them and he couldn't help but notice Jennifer's hand on Jonathan's leg he averted them back when he was sure she caught it moving in a new direction. He laughed to himself he and the other pilots often joaked about how inseparable those two were, they'd often go to "lay down" in thier private room on the plane. Johnathan and Jennifer had settled into their apartment after returning from thier little get away, Johnathan had got the fireplace going and was opening a bottle of wine when around the corner Jennifer appeared wearing her black negligee. He almost passes out, his eyes grow wide. The mear sight of her causing and immediate strain in his pants. Jennifer noting the instant buldge forming in his pants. She moved toward him in her seductive manor that drives him crazy. She made her way to him, reaching out she pulled the tie out from his shirt, then undid his suit jacket, she pealed it off and tossed it over the near by chair, then reaching for his shirt she undid the buttons and undid a few buttons revealing his chest she so loved to admire. She moaned mmmm at the sight of him. She looked down noting the huge strain in his pants she raises her eyebrows bit her lip and said reaching for his belt unbuckling it and pulling it from his pants, tossing it to the chair, then reaching back and unbuttoning them and unzipping them, she seductively looked at him, watching his breathing incressing, his eyes on her filled with fire and desire for her, as she unzipped them she reached and stroaked him her eyes widened turning dark with desire for him, his head fell back at the sensations of her hand on him, she moved to him kissing into his neck loving the smell of his cologne, she licked and kissed into his neck, her finger's moving inside his shirt and caressing up into his neck and back of his head, they ignited in firey kiss, his hand went into her hair the other around her neck pulling her tight to him, the passionate kiss quickly escalating between them. His hand caressing her back, her hand slipped into his pants her nails and tips of his fingers gently moved from his sac to the tip causing him to moan deep, she pulled back from his kiss she pushes his pants off, I think he needs some space...he looked at her, pure fire in his eyes, he kicked off his pants, her he needs the space in you...he gently tossed her back on the couch falling with her reaching for her hands he classped fingers with hers he held them by her head and kissed his way down her chest and licking his way over her, he kissed over her breasts through the barrier of the nightgown, she gasped at the sensation, the passion and deep love pouring out of him for her was driving her over the edge the desire for him was overwhelming her. The throabing between her legs was taking hold of her, as if he was reading her mind, which she swears he does, he let her right hand lose and his hand reached for her heat his fingers barely touched her and she moaned deeply, she moaned, yes there he could feel the hest and dampness through the barrier, he knew what she wanted, he knew she needed some relief, he caressed and applied the right amount of pressure she fought for every breath as he was pushing her to a blinding climax, she cried out yes,..oh don't stop,.. Trying to get the words out between him working her quickly to the top with his magic, he knew she was close he kept the same movements and stayed where she screamed, for, he felt her hips rise and tighten around his hand as her moment came she cried out yes..oh..thats it... He sent her flying he held her on the edge he wanted to bring her there again, he felt her release he came with his own plan for the evening with her to, he pulled his hand out and reached behind them grabbing the boxed up fruit bowl, Jennifer's still coming down from her strong climax he gave her, her eyes widened when she saw him set the box next to her head on the pillow of the couch, his eyes filled with lust and hunger for her, he sat up over her knees and looked down at her, awe my favorite desert, you his eyes locking on hers, he reached for her hips and pulled her panties off her, and dropped them on the floor along side the couch, Jennifer's eyes wide with anticipation of his plans for the fruit, he's a god with these items, she was still shaking from the climax he just gave her, he licked his lips as he looked down at her watch her flushed face and eyes filled with love and deep want and desire for him stareing right back at him. He reached for a couple grapes strategically placing them she cried out in a deep moan, he watched her eyes dance in wonderment and excitement, he smiled loving every moment of this, bringing pleasure to her was as enjoyable for him as it was for her, watching her face go flush with feeling amazing, the sound's and words that escaped her lips as he pushed her to the brink he never could get enough of. He reached for a strawberry and put it in her mouth, he leaned over her his hands pushing into the couch near her head aiding him in supporting his weight over her, he engulfs her mouth as they both bite into the strawberry, then sharing the last bite he looked at her smiled in a deep husky voice that sends her over the edge, now grapes, wagging his eyes at her, he watched her eyes grow dark and face go flush as he kissed his way down her neck, over her chest and heading towards the strategically placed grapes, her eyes rolled back he could feel her heart racing and her stomach contracting as he kissed his way to the grapes he found the first one and Jennifer cried out auhhh... Trying to catch a breath her hands reached behind her trying to grab support of anything that she could to keep her from flying to the ceiling, he had her climbing the summit quickly he knew she was in pure ecstasy due to his current position he couldn't see her face, but could hear her cries and moans of pleasure escaping her lips he went for the last grape pushing her into a powerful mind blowing climax, she was unable to control her cries, she screamed his name her voice filling the room as one more move she cried out oh..yes it feels so good, oh the last action she hit the top, it took the air out of her lungs she couldn't speak she pushed her head into her pillow her hands fell to the side of her gripping the blanket under her, Johnathan knew she was in the brink of it climax and lifted him self to watch her, his eyes sparkling with excitement his heart sorred with happiness watching her, knowing he was the reason she looked and felt like that, he truly loved this as much as his own pleasures. He wanted to do it again but this time he wanted to have all of her, he wanted to take her and once again claim her as his very own, her heart, mind, body and soul. She was catching her breath when she came down from the intensely strong climax he sent her on, she caught his eyes locked on her, she was still catching her breath when she said, oh darling that felt so good, thank you. Ah, he looked at her with passion and want pouring from his eyes, he said I want to make you feel that way again, I want to take you there again, I need you, all of you, he was about to burst from his boxers, she reached for him, looking at him with fire and desire for him, she said, I want you, in me, I want to go there with you now...she reached in his boxers and took hold of him he moaned deep, he pulled his boxers off Jennifer still not stopping her actions she fell back into the pillow grabbing hold of his hips and back pulling him to her he knelt between them kissing into her neck and ear, he lowered himself into her, his previous work making her more than ready, both moaned deep at the feeling of her enveloping him, his eyes rolled back as he moved in completely with ease, and her body still reacting to her previous climax felt amazing over him, so much that he had to pull back enough to not explode on her before they they got there together, he moved slowly, her body moved in unison with his, she held on tight moving with him meeting his every thrust, she knew he was getting close she could feel him right with her own strong building climax, he could feel her orgasm building strong into his, her legs wrapped around his hips causing him to fill her completely, he knew he couldn't hold out much longer, she was working her inner yoga skills and it was pushing him to the top quickly, he moved to the spot as she tightened around him, that was it, they both cried out her hands gripping his back, he was breathing heavy, he cried out oh you feel so good, oh..he hit the top no words would come out, his eyes closed tight, he felt her orgasum explode into his, she flew her head back in one tight grip across his hips she screamed now...they both exploding over the top at the same time, feeling to good to hold back thier moans of extreme pleasure it took over the room around them, they rode the wave to the very end he collapsed on her, still shuddering he stayed in her as the pleasure wave flowed through them still. He kissed into her ear, trying to catch his breathing pattern darling that felt so good. She smiled oh my god, yes it did, her hands running softly through the back of his hair as he pulled from her and laid his head on her chest, both lost in each other. He leans up her hands still on his neck and back of his hair rolls under her pulling her on top of him, wrapping his arm's around her. She rested her head on his chest the hearing in her ears coming in more as the thundering of her heart wasn't as loud in her ears. with her arms wrapped tightly around him she caressed his arm which was strong and held her close in his safe and secure embrace, his heart best luling her into a sleep, darling you know what? His eyes closed loving and lost in feeling her warm naked body and heart beating against his. What darling? All dreamy eyed she replied of all the most beautiful and amazing place's we've seen and gone in all our year's together, not one sight or place is more beautiful or amazing as that place we go together at that moment when we're making love. He smiled, touched melting once again, I think so to darling. It truly is an amazingly beautiful place. I honestly can't think of anyplace on earth that's more beautiful or more amazing then there with you. I really do love you darling, she pullls him in tighter to her, and i really do love you to darling. Caught up in the comfort of being in each others arms, and their hearts beating as one together, and their bodies complety satisfied, they drift off to sleep. Later Jennifer stirs feeling Johnathan under her, and the warmth of his embrace around her, she notices they're still on the couch, she smiles thinking back on thier passion filled night, thank God the castle had that garden, God there was no better desert option than that fruit bowl. The way he uses those grapes was mind blowing. The thought of it started to get to her, but he was fast asleep she could feel his breathing pattern, mmm well he's on the edge he's going to wake up here in a few min n want to move us to our bed, ill just help him in a better way... She carefully pulled her arm n hand from under his side of him. He stired she smiled, and reached under the blankets waking up something else she watched his face as he woke up with a moan, opening his eyes to see her looking at him, desire emulating from every part of her hazel eyes, he says... I love it when you wake me in the middle of the night. She whispered seductively I was thinking back on our night, and our beautiful place, I wanted to go with you there again. He went to grab her and flip her over on the couch and she sat up pushing him back...ah uh...stay there... She looked down.. Mmm I see he's more than ready, smiling, she looks at him lust clouding her eyes, she sits up over him, taking him into her, his eyes roll back as the feeling of her envelop him takes hold of him. He moans deep within, as once again they take each other up the sumit to the place they so desperately want to see together.

After their trip to and back a few times, they lay there content in each others arms, he glanced at his watch, well sweetheart, how about joining me for a shower before we hop in our bed for the night. She smiles sure I'd love it. They sneak in a kiss grinning and winking at each other, she giggles one track mind..he laughs yes my love, but you're always on the other side of it. She takes his hand, for which im eternally grateful. They giggle streaking off for the shower both saying burr as they step into the cool night air in the house. After fooling around in the shower, they slip under the covers and into the comfort of each others arms, both sigh at the feeling of being in each other's arms. She kisses into his ear, and whispers I love you, he pulled her in closer, I love you to darling. They drift off into a relaxing deep sleep.

After spending the last of their passion filled vacation doing just what they wanted to do, the Hart's put their plans in action to head home to Los Angeles the following day, they we're scheduled to take off the next afternoon, Johnathan asked if she felt like heading out for a night on the town before their departure the next day, she thought it would be a great idea, and force them into getting used to being in the outside world again. Jennifer got quiet, Johnathan watched her expression, leaning over on the couch he took her wine glass from her hand, they had a couple hours before they had to be down stair's for thier dinner reservations, Johnathan had also surprised her with tickets to the big Broadway play she'd been wanting to see. Penny for your thoughts darling, I note a hint of sadness in your eyes, what are you thinking about, the anniversary of the passing of her Father was in the next couple of months he wondered if she was reminiscing about him. She looked at him with soulful eyes ran her fingers through his hair shook her head and said I was just thinking about what an amazing vacation this has been and I'm just a little sad to see it end knowing that tomorrow we have to face the world again and all have to share you again I know that's the selfish side of me but it's been so amazing to have you all to myself like this. I know im going to be missing you while you're away at work and im working on my article during the day. He lifts her chin to his, well we definitely can fix, that darling. I mean I feel the same as you, and I am president and owner of the company, she giggles you most certainly are, looking at her smiling he says well then I guess you'll just have to come to work with me and work on your article from there I mean if you're just going to be at home working on it why not come with me to work and work on it in my office that way we'll both be getting our things done and be an arms length away from each other. Besides if the moment strikes us and odds are that it will don't forget about our other secret place we have. Jennifer shakes her head looking at him laughing and says so we do, so we do and once again you always have the best idea and a plan for everything and I love it. Watching the light and spark returning to her eyes, he wags his eye brows, darling we do have a couple of hours before we need to head out...how about joining me in the shower, ive got a new trick in mind I want to try, her eyes growing wide with excitement and wide with anticipation of what he is planning giggles stands up and says race you to the shower. After an hour of fun in the shower Jennifer steps out saying oh my god that was a great shower darling winking at him we will definitely have to do that one again Jonathan smiling behind her reaches for a towel wrapped around her drying her off saying yes darling we will definitely have to do that one again maybe even sooner than later tonight. Jennifer giggles shakes her head and says you are insatiable he laughs and says and you love it darling, she laughs and says you bet I do. They get ready and head down stairs for dinner, they sit talking the night away about the upcoming merger and Kenya and plan how their going to use this opportunity to aid the foundation and the ways they plan to help the children in Kenya, Jennifer looking at him, you know what else I love about all this upcoming stuff? He says nodding his head, she looks at him smiling questioningly? He reaches for her hand, kissing it. That this project is going to allow us to work, play and spend day and night together for weeks, plus our trip to Kenya to put it all together for a month, shaking her head, she says yes that's exactly what I was thinking. He says that's my favorite part to, I was sitting there feeling the same to, I mean I always miss you and worry that you're safe and ok when I'm not by your side, but knew after being spoiled like this for the last two weeks that ten minutes away from you was going to be hard. I thought about this merger and knew it would allow us to be together the way we love to be, yet be productive in the daytime to. She leaned in kissing him, I love how well you know me. He leans in, we'll that's a two way street cause you do the same to me all the time. She winked at him putty. He smiled leaning across the table, you're putty. She giggled as she knew she could never deny him anything. He was her entire world, yes ok darling, maybe I am, but...you Johnathan hart, are putty in mine. He shook his head, tried to keep a straight face, he leaned over looked at her, his eyes locked on her, and there was that sparkle, it was like a cobra putting its prey into a trance, he caved in that second. He caved, I am your clay... Mold me...she looked about the room to see if anyone is watching, well darling I would be happy to mold you but I'm pretty sure we'd be thrown out of here, he laughed, she snuck her foot onto his chair and stroaked him with her foot and toes, it caught him so off guard he jumoed in his seat, she smiled seductively, but, I'll definitely do it when we get back to our apartment, she smiled and sat back in her seat watching as he was visibly sweating and clearly trying to tell their little friend to calm down, he shifted in his seat and grunted a little at his erection straining in his pants. He looked at her...trying to sip his drink and cool off, he locked eyes on her, you're bad. You better hope he goes down, or we're going to miss the play because I can't exactly stand up at the moment, much less walk, she giggled I'd love to help you darling, but like I said... We'd be thrown out of here. I suggest you try thinking of you know who? That work's like a charm every time, he said looking down, wow that worked like a charm, the mear image and thought just killed it. He twisted his neck only it also killed my appetite ill be passing on desert. She started cracking up. See works every time. He nodded his head it sure does. My stomach is also turning now though. What do you say we get the check and head out to the play, I need to breath in come cold air. She felt bad for hu him since she caused such grand excitement in him in under two seconds, but had to mention the one thing that makes him the sickest to his stomach. She looked over in the waiters direction drawing his attention to come over to their table. He rushed right over may I bring you desert sir? Looking at Johnathan? Johnathan smiled no I think we're set, can I just get the check? Sure sir ill be right back, he snapped his finger for the staff to come clear their plate's. He looked at Jennifer say we've got about thirty minutes till our limo cones to take us to the play, do you want to walk around the shop's and grab something for Max and freeway to bring back from new york? She smiled sure darling, and I think something for Deanne to, she held things down and awsy from you for the last two weeks, she's a true gem. Johnathan she sure is. Definitely lets get her something ss well. They paid the check, and linked arms and headed out shopping later they attended thier play, after the play they headed over to have a drink at the empire state building, on the way home they sat in the back of the limo Jennifer was gazing at Johnston as was off in his thoughts about something his arm wrapped around hers his hand linked around hers, she said darling what are you in such deep thought about? He smiled looked her right in the eyes and said where my thoughts always are on darling, on you and about you always. Her heart melting and her expression was of beyond touched, laying her head on his shoulder hugging into him more may I ask what about? Or do i assume we're making love in those thought's? He laughed and kissed her hand, both actually. This truly has been a terrific two weeks away form it all. I know we talked about what can do when we get back home.. But this complete shutting out the world around us and having you non stop to myself has been truly amazing and I want you to know I've loved every single minute of the last two week's with you darling. Tears are now welling up in her eyes and spilling out on his coat arm. She's overwhelmed with emotions and feels the exact same way. Wiping her tears she looks up at him and says, I know darling, I feel the exact same way. I love you so much Johnathan Hart, I absolutely adore you. He lifts her chin to his lips usuing the thumb pads to brush away her tears I absolutely love and adore you to Jennifer Hart, he leans in kissing her, both loosing themselves in their tender moment and emotional kiss, she looks over his shoulder as he hugs her to him, looking out of the window she says good thing we're almost to the apartment, I feel the intense need to rip this suit off you and make mad passionate love to you right now..he smiled funny me too..she not breaking their warm embrace, no...she says lightning the moment. She leans into his ear so what's the first thing you're going to do to me...he raised his eyebrows knowing exactly where she was taking this conversation, glancing out the window to see how close they were to the apartment, knowing if it got to heated he'd be forced to flip her on the backseat of the limo and take her right then and there, Truth be told it wouldn't be the first time, but this particular limo was not the Hart industries personal limo. He smiled looking at her seductively, playing along he looks at her the first thing I'm going to do is...he takes her and engulfs her in a passionate kiss, she is breathless after he pulls back looking at her, she's in a complete daze, her eyes all dreamy looking at him, what's the second thing your going to do? Reflecting back to the way she got him going at the dinner table, wagging his eyes, and slowly running fingers on her knee up her leg and thigh then back before kissing her to where she falls back slightly and letting his hand move right to her spot, giving her a couple caressing fingers on her favorite spot, she gasped and moaned as he teased her enough to just get her going and stopped looking at her with a devilish grin her eyes popping open and now intensely needing his hand back where it was, she catches her breath, no fair.. Trying to grab his hand and push it back there.. He says uh ah...you're going to have to wait for my attention there till we get home. She looked at him knowing he was getting even, and he did, her panties felt like they were about to melt off and throbbing and intense need for hand or mouth there was driving her over the edge, she tried to pull herself together and looked out the window, somewhat annoyed at the driver, why's he driving so slow? Johnathan knowing he's got her on fire ready to pounce on him the second they walk in the door, he too is also spinning thoughts of what he wants to do to her the second he throws her back on that bed, at this rate she's so ready for his attention they'll be lucky to make it in the front door. His mind was spinning with his plans for her luxurious body, he was becoming equally aggetated of the slow moving driver, he glanced out the window to see their location and if it was road conditions and or nyc evening traffic causing the slow driving, he reached for the phone and buzzed the driver, trying not to sound rude or disrespectful he chose his words wisely. How's the road conditions tonight, the driver replied clear sir, no problems at all. Awe that's great Johnathan replied, how about that great nyc traffic? Clear sir, Johnathan now having the two main reasons for the extra slow driving out of the way, awe great news, say could you try and speed up a bit? My wife has a horrible headache and we don't seem to have an asprin on us here. I'd love to get her home as soon as possible to get her some relief from the pain. Jennifer averting her attention the other way trying not to laugh at how smooth her husband is at working people. The driver stepping on the gas, no problem sir, ill have you two home in a jiffy. Johnathan smiled in relief, thank you sir, we really appreciate it. He hangs up the phone, eyes averting right back on Jennifer, she looks at him, giggles you're amazing, the way you combine a question and a statement at the same time.. Shaking her head, he pulls her to him, yes and the faster he gets us home the faster ill toss you on that bed and give you my full attention to that spot I know you're dying for me to ravish, the mear thought sent her over the edge she immediately was gathering thier things so they could get out of that limo and up to their bed as fast as possible. Johnathan laughing his thoughts in unison with hers aided her in grabbing their bags. The diver pulled up curbside to their apartment building and the bell boy was right there to assist in any needs they may have or want they managed to make it up the elevator and inthe front door before he tossed all their bags on the table in the foyer, Jennifer locking the front door behind them as she turned Johnathan was right there his eyes were locked on her, lust and desire for her pouring from every angle, he pinned her against the door, his mouth took her over, their firey kiss was intensifing by the second, she was weak in the knees as he as promised dove his hand and fingers right to where she was dying for it to be, she sagged into him letting him support her weight she moaned, mmm ah...as she tried to catch her breath, he pulled back and she almost fell onto him he smiled reached down and lifted her from the ground and carried her to their room clothes flying off on the way, by the time they reached the bed both were pulling at clothes standing next to the bed both aiding each other quickly at ridding each others bodies of their clothing Johnathan kissed her as they fell back on the bed, looking at her with intense need for her, ready to go to our beautiful place together? Jennifer breathless and eyes dark with desire and want for him, yes... Yes.. Take me there with you... Now she engulfed his mouth in a firey kiss, parting his lips with the tip of her tongue, her hand reaching into the back of his hair pulling him to her on the bed.

After spending the evening in what was their final night of their passion vacation, the morning sun broke through the windows. Stiring the Hart's from their peaceful sleep. And warm embrace, not much sleep had occurred last night, as they managed to once again break their record, having wrote it down, Johnathan whispered promises of breaking it soon as they fell asleep bodies exhausted and completey satisfied they quickly drifted off holding each other tight. Jennifer with her eyes still closed in her slumber still, good morning darling, Johnathan smiling still in the same state as her, hugged her in closer to him, good morning darling. He tried to open one eye to Check the clock mmmm we better get packed up and order up breakfast soon. She looked over him trying to focus to, one eye checking the time, mmm I suppose you're right. How about we order up breakfast and you join me in the shower. He sprung awake, well that woke me up. Kissing her, that sounds great to me darling. He reached in and grabbed the menu... They placed their breakfast order which sounded more like breakfast for three rather than two, they once again burned far more calories than they took in, they fooled around in the shower and quickly dressed for their flight home. Jennifer was in the bathroom doing her hair and make up, when the sound of the door ment breakfast had arrived. Johnathan made his way there Jennifer trailing not to far behind him, he opened the door, the lady happened to be the same one who in passing their front door heard their lovemaking sounds, she smiled at them, trying to rein her laugh, ive got your breakfast Mr Hart. He said thank you very much, he pulled the cart in and Jennifer helped him, she asked if they needed anything else, he replied no but, I did forget to remind the front desk that today is our last day as were flying home today, so we won't need the paper deliveries anymore. She smiled yes sir ill take care of that right away, I hope you enjoyed your honeymoon stay here in New York.? He smiled looked at Jennifer and said thank you we have and this was a little vacation get away. The lady's eyes grew wide, oh im sorry I for some reason thought you two were on your honeymoon, he looked at Jennifer both said we sort of never left our honeymoon. The lady having heard Jennifer's vocals twice smiled ah I can tell..I mean ah that's great. How long has your honeymoon been going on? He smiled twenty years. The ladies eyes grew wide, wow that's amazing, truly inspiring. She told them to have a safe trip back home and to just let the front desk know if you want help getting your bags sent downstairs. He smiled thanked her and tipped her, she exited Johnathan shut the door, as she turned to exit she looked back towards their door, and said to herself, wow she's one lucky wife. I should send my husband to take advice from him. After breakfast and packing the Hart's headed for the airport, steve had everything ready to go for their flight home. Once off the ground and inflight it didn't take them long before they laid down and drew each other into a warm embrace and quickly fell asleep, both having got at best three hours of sleep. Steve later waking them from their much needed catch up sleep, that they would be landing in about 40 min. Johnathan hit the button on the intercom and said thank you for the advance notice. Jennifer stretching in his arms. Oh that was such a peaceful nap. I love it when we stay locked in each others arms like that. He smiled leaned over and kissed her. Me to darling. How about a glass of wine and some cheese and crackers before we land? Im sure Max is working on a fabulous dinner for us, he always does when we get home from our extended trips. She smiled perfect. They got up and enjoyed a glass of wine and snacks before landing, once they landed Max and freeway were waiting by the car on the strip for their arrival, once the door lifted freeway bolted up the stairs barely letting them exit the plane. He leaped all over them not knowing which one he wanted first. He was no longer puppy, and they knew he was getting up there in dog years but he acted like he was a puppy in their presence. They pet him and Jennifer reached into the bag and pulled out his bone. He took and ran back down the stairs and into the front seat of the car. They made their way down the stairs while the ground crew removed their bags and loaded the car down with them. They greeted max with a hug, he says how great it is to have them home and says he's got a fabulous dinner in the oven. They smile loving how well they know him, they loved how predictable he was but learned year's ago not to tease him about it and just love how consistent he always was in taking such great care of them. They enjoyed the warm sun of being back in Los Angeles, and loved the little over three mile stretch scenery of their private grounds of their home. They loved thier little sanctuary on Willow pond drive. Once they reached the house they unpacked, and Jennifer gave him the welcome home treatment, they showered and changed into comfy clothes and headed down to dinner, they asked max to join them to so they could catch up. After an evening of catching up, the Hart's retired to their bedroom. Jennifer changed into Jonathan's pj top he put on the bottoms. They snuggled up in their bed, he played with her hair and caressed her cheek, looking at her with desire in his eye's.. What do you say we take passion vacation move it right here to our house... Now? She runs her fingers through his hair pulling him into a deep kiss. Sounds good to me, lost in his eye's I love you Johnathan Hart, I love you Jennifer Hart, he lift's her wedding finger ring with his, they link the two fingers together, he looks into her eyes immense love deep inside them, hart to hart forever my darling. Pure love, fire and to the depths of her soul pouring from them and straight into his. Hart touching his heart to heart touching hers forever darling. Make love to me, I want you now...they ignite in a passion filled kiss, and a welcome home passion filled night.


End file.
